


Epidemie

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, F/F, First Time, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Third Person, Pandemics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel Amber Lives, Survival, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Ein tödlicher Virus bricht aus und endlich zahlt sich Davids Paranoia aus. Und mitten in der größten Krise trifft Chloe auf eine alte Freundin.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Epidemie

15.11.2013

Langsam verschwindet die Sonne und hüllt den Wald in ein schummeriges Licht. Ein zerzauster, brauner Haarschopf streckt sich aus einer Reihe Büsche heraus.

„Weiter geht’s Max!“ flüstert sich die 18 jährige leise selber zu. Ihr Bauch beginnt zu knurren und sie seufzt schwer.   
„Bald muss ich was zu essen finden, ich habe nur noch zwei Müsliriegel.“ müde und schwer blickt sie sich um, zieht ihre nasse, dreckige Sweatjacke enger um ihren Körper und läuft los.   
Ihre matschigen, durchnässten Chucks machen leise Geräusche, wenn sie sich aus der feuchten Erde ziehen.

„Ok immer eine Schritt nach dem anderen. Konzentriere dich auf deine Umgebung und nicht auf die Schmerzen.“

Das Geräusch eines Flusses ist zu hören und die junge Frau geht darauf zu. Aus ihrer Umhängetasche holt sie ein Flasche heraus und beugt sich umständlich nach unten um die Flasche aufzufüllen.   
Ein Schock durchfährt ihren Körper, als die Hände das eisige Wasser berühren. Vorsichtig führt sie die Flasche an den Mund und trinkt das kalte Wasser um ihren Magen mit irgendwas zu füllen. Erneut füllt sie die Flasche auf und verstaut sie vorsichtig in ihrer Umhängetasche. Sie erhebt sich und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfährt ihren Körper.   
„Shit, shit,shit“ murmelt sie und versucht gegen den Schmerz zu atmen, doch das endet nur darin, dass sie wieder heftig husten muss.   
„Ich brauche dringend einen sicheren Unterschlupf um mich richtig auszuruhen. Wann habe ich eigentlich angefangen so viel mit mir selber zu sprechen?“ fragt sie sich und schüttelt traurig den Kopf. Kraftlos und müde tragen sie ihre Füße weiter. Ein Windhauch lässt sie erzittern und dann fängt es wieder an zu nieseln.   
Seufzend schiebt sie sich die Kapuze ihrer ehemals grauen Sweatjacke über das unordentliche Haar.

Vorsichtig taumelt sie durch das Unterholz, stets darauf bedacht nicht zu fallen.

Ein Knacken ertönt hinter ihr und wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh bleibt sie stehen, ihr Atem ist schnell und sie lauscht in den Wald hinein. Langsam geht sie weiter, Panik lässt ihr Herz schneller schlagen und der trommelnde Regen sorgt nicht dafür, dass sich ihre Nerven beruhigen.   
Das Klicken einer Waffe ertönt.   
„Keinen Schritt weiter, Kapuze herunter und die Hände hoch!“ herrscht eine bedrohliche Frauenstimme.   
Die Braunhaarige spürt Panik und hebt zitternd die Hände.   
„Bitte....bitte nicht schießen!“   
„Schnauze!“

Max nickt und wimmert leise vor sich hin. Schritte kommen näher und bleiben dann stehen.   
„Du wirst jetzt langsam deine Waffen wegschmeißen.“

„Ich...ich habe keine....ich bin nicht bewaffnet.“ schluchzt die Angesprochene.   
„Bullshit! Das ist meine letzte Warnung“

„Bitte...ich bin nur eine Highschool Schülerin! Ich....bitte töte mich nicht. Ich will nicht sterben!“ heult sie drauf los.

Die vermummte Gestalt mit der M 16 starrt Löcher in den Hinterkopf der Frau vor ihr.   
_„Denk nach, was soll ich tun? Sie ist zu nah an unserem Lager, aber sie wirkt wirklich nicht bedrohlich!“  
_ „Hör auf zu heulen!“ knurrt die Frau durch das Tuch, dass Mund und Nase bedeckt. „Stell deine Tasche ab, aber langsam. Dann gehst du zwei Meter vor!“ 

Die Brünette macht was ihr befohlen wurde.   
„Bitte vorsichtig, da ist meine Kamera drin.“

„Klappe! Lauf weiter!“ bellt die Bewaffnete und beobachtet ihre gegenüber. „Wo willst du hin?“  
„Ich will nur zu meinen Eltern. Sie leben in Seattle. Bitte ich will niemanden etwas böses, ich will nur....*HATSCHI* zu meinen Eltern!“  
„Scheiße, hast du es?“ fragt die Frau mit dem Sturmgewehr und geht nervös drei Schritte zurück.   
„NEIN! Nein bitte! Nicht schießen! Ich schwöre ich habe es nicht...ich *Hust* ich bin nur seit Tagen draußen unterwegs. Es ist nur eine Erkältung!“ das Weinen wird schlimmer und ist herzzerreißend.

„Du bleibst hier stehen. Wenn du einen falschen Muskel bewegst werde ich nicht zögern dich zu durchlöchern!“ schnauzt die Vermummte und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte. Von ihrer Hüfte holt sie ein Funkgerät.   
„Punkass an Firewalker, kommen“

„Hey, was ist los?“

„Macht eine Quarantäne fertig!“  
„Punkass hier ist Der Sergeant, bitte um Wiederholung!“  
„Punkass ist dir was passiert?“ schaltet sich Firewalker ein.   
„Ich bringe jemanden mit. Punkass out!“ und damit schaltet sie das Funkgerät aus.

Sie geht wieder ein paar Schritte auf die weinende Gestalt vor sich zu.

„Wie heißt du?“  
„M....Max....“  
„Hör zu Max, du hast eine riesengroßen Fehler gemacht, du bist zu nah am Lager meiner Familie!“

„Das wusste ich nicht, es tut mir leid. Lass mich einfach gehen und ich gehe woanders lang. Bitte....ich will niemanden etwas....“  
„Ruhe!“ und Max verstummt. „Ich lasse dich nicht in der Nähe meiner Familie herumlaufen wenn ich nicht weiß, ob du infiziert bist. Das wird jetzt so laufen. Ich werfe dir ein Seil und einen Sack zu, dass Seil bindest du dir um die Hüfte und den Sack setzt du auf. Du läufst mir hinterher, sollte das Seil auch nur einmal nicht straff gespannt sein, erschieße ich dich. Sollte ich sehen, dass du den Sack abgenommen oder die Hände herunter genommen hast, erschieße ich dich. Solltest du mich anquatschen,erschieße ich dich, verstanden?“   
„Ja!“

„Nimm deine Tasche, ich trage nicht deinen Kram.“  
Zitternd geht Max zu ihrer Tasche, hängt sie sich vorsichtig um. Ein Seil fliegt ihr zu und sie bindet es sich fest um die Hüfte. Dann kommt der Sack und den setzt sie sich auf. Angst nimmt ihren Verstand ein und sofort erhöht sich ihre Atemfrequenz.   
„Los!“ brummt es und sie spürt ein Zug auf dem Seil.

Tränen fließen Maxs Gesicht herab, während sie der Fremden hinterher stolpert.

„ _Sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich verletzt bin? Vielleicht sieht sie mich dann weniger als Bedrohung an, oder noch mehr als Opfer. Oh mein Hals bringt mich um, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das Husten unterdrücken kann. Ich hoffe, dass ich Mom und Dad jemals wiedersehe.“_ geht es der verängstigten Max durch den Kopf.   
„Stehen bleiben. Mach das Seil ab, du bleibst hier, Hände oben lassen!“ mit zitternden Fingern löst die Braunhaarige das Seil und hebt so schnell sie kann wieder ihre Hände. Der Wind zerrt an ihrer dünnen Kleidung und der Regen fällt schwer und eisig auf sie herab. 

„ _Ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ob sie mich erschießt, wenn ich jetzt umkippe? Konzerntrier dich Max, du musst durchhalten und bald ist der Albtraum zu Ende“_

„Nimm den Sack ab!“ und wieder gehorcht Max. Sie steht auf einem kleinen Hof und ein Scheinwerfer blendet sie. „Du gehst langsam zu dem Schuppen da, deine Tasche stellst du vor der Tür ab. Du schließt die Tür und wartest, dass dir gesagt wird, wie es weiter geht.“

Max nickt und befolgt ohne Fragen die Anweisungen.   
Ängstlich sieht sie sich in dem Schuppen um. Licht dringt von außen durch die Bretter. Sie sieht eine Matratze und eine Decke und es ist trocken. Die Tür ist von Innen nicht zu öffnen, also ist an Flucht nicht zu denken, zumal sie sich eh zu schwach fühlt. Aus Angst etwas falsches zu machen lehnt sie sich leicht gegen das Holz und atmet. Dabei fließen ihr leise Tränen die Wangen herab.

Draußen vor dem Schuppen kommt ein Mann auf den Vorplatz.  
„Was soll das hier?“ knurrt er wütend der Vermummten zu.   
„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, ein Alarm ging los und ich habe es überprüft, dabei habe sie in der Nähe gefunden wie sie herum schlich!“ sagt die Frau und zieht ihre Kapuze ab, zum Vorschein kommen ihre blauen Haare.

„Und dann bringst du sie hierher und gefährdest uns alle?“ er zieht eine Waffe und will Richtung Schuppen gehen.   
„Hey Stopp! Wir haben gesagt wir besprechen solche Sachen.“ blaue Augen funkeln herausfordernd.   
„Na schön, ich hole die anderen!“ sagt der Mann missmutig und trottet davon.   
Die Blauhaarige zieht sich das Tuch mit dem Totenschädel tiefer ins Gesicht, sodass die Nase auch wieder bedeckt ist, geht leise zu dem Schuppen, zieht ein paar Handschuhe aus ihrer Hosentasche und nimmt sich die Tasche. Sie kippt den Inhalt aus und runzelt die Stirn.   
Eine alte Kamera, ein Buch was nach einem Tagebuch aussieht, zwei Müsliriegel und eine Wasserflasche. Ein Schlüssel mit einem Anhänger der aus den Buchstaben BW besteht.

„Chloe!“ hört sie ihren Namen und dreht sich um.   
Die Angesprochene packt alles wieder in die Tasche, zieht sich die Handschuhe aus und holt ihre Zigaretten aus der Innenseite ihrer Jacke. Genüsslich zündet sie sich eine an und bleibt kurz vor der kleinen Menschentraube stehen.   
„Was geht ab?“ fragt sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
„Ist das wahr? Hast du jemanden mitgebracht?“ fragt eine ältere, blonde Frau.   
„Jap, hab sie im Wald gefunden.“  
„Hast du sie berührt, geht es dir gut?“ ein junge Frau mit haselnussbraunen Augen mustert die Blauhaarige besorgt.   
„Nein, keine Sorge, ich hatte jederzeit genug Abstand.“  
„Das ist kein Grund uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen, du hättest....“  
„WAS? Sie einfach erschießen sollen? Sie ist nicht bewaffnet und“ ein Husten unterbricht die Unterhaltung.  
„JESUS sie ist krank!“ sagt der Mann, spannt seinen Kiefer an und seine Augen weiten sich. Er greift nach seiner Waffe.   
„Warte! Lass sie uns testen!“ sagt Chloe und schaut in die Runde.   
„Bist du irre? Wir haben kaum genug Tests und sie könnte ALLES zunichte machen.“

„Alter chill. Wir sind jetzt 3 Wochen hier. DREI und die wenigern die hierher kamen wollten uns überfallen und sind sofort gestorben. Wir haben nicht eine Test bisher gebraucht, außer unsere vier, wozu also haben wir sie mühselig beschafft, wenn nicht für solche Leute?“ sie zeigt mit dem Sturmgewehr auf den kleinen Schuppen.

„Liebling ich weiß nicht!“ sagt die ältere Frau.  
„Was ist damit, dass wir nicht unsere Menschlichkeit verlieren dürfen!“ blafft die Blauhaarige, die immer ungehaltener und wütender wird.   
„Ich stimme Chloe zu“ hilft ihr die gleichaltrige.   
„Danke Rachel! Mom komm schon!“ Chloe schaut ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

„David.“ sagt diese nun und schaut auf den Mann.   
„Und wer soll den verdammten Test durchführen? Ich etwa?“ grummelt David mürrisch.   
„Ich mache es! Ich habe sie auch her gebracht!“  
Alle nicken. Nervös leckt sich die Punkerin über die Lippen und holt alles was sie braucht aus dem Haupthaus.   
„Ich überwache alles“ sagt Rachel als Chloe die Sachen um sich drapiert.   
„Jo, bist du noch da?“ brüllt die Blauhaarige.   
„Ja!“ tönt es leise aus dem Schuppen.   
„Ich mache jetzt die Tür wieder auf. Du wartest, bist ich dir Bescheid sage, dann kommst du raus.“  
„Ok“

Chloe stellt etwas zu Essen und ein kleines Plastiketui auf den Boden, geht zum Schuppen und öffnet den Türknauf. Schnell entfernt sie sich wieder.   
„Tür öffnen und vortreten!“ bellt sie streng und die Brünette macht es. Zitternd und blass steht sie im Scheinwerferlicht, die Hände über den Kopf erhoben.   
„Mach den Test und leg ihn dann wieder in das Etui. Verschließ alles ordentlich.“ Chloe greift nach ihrem Funkgerät „Firewalker, hast du alles im Blick?“  
„Bestätige Punkass!“

„Ich....ich....was....?“  
„Jesus. Aufmachen, darin ist ein kleinen Röhrchen. Das öffnest du und holst das Stäbchen heraus. Damit über die Zunge und den Gaumen streichen. Wieder ins Röhrchen und gut zudrehen. Und glaub nicht, dass du uns verarschen kannst, du stehst genau unter Beobachtung.“

Max macht sich an die Arbeit. Beim hinknien zieht sie scharf die Luft ein und Schwindel überkommt sie. Sie macht den Test wie angeordnet und stellt sich wieder hin. Ihr Blick huscht zu dem Essen und ihr Magen knurrt.   
„Gut. Das dauert 10 Stunden. Wenn er negativ ist werden wir weitersehen. Das Essen ist für dich und deine Tasche. Nimm beides mit und geh wieder in den Schuppen.“

„Danke!“ haucht Max und Chloe sieht sie fragend an. Die Braunhaarig nimmt sich das Essen und ihre Tasche und zieht sich in den Schuppen zurück, schließt die Tür.   
„Wenigstens ist es trocken und ich habe eine Decke und was zu essen.“ flüstert sie sich schluchzend selber Mut zu und isst schnell alles, bevor die Frau es sich noch anders überlegt.

Kälte schießt durch den Körper der jungen Frau und ihre Wunde schmerzt fürchterlich. „Nur etwas schlafen, dann wird es schon werden.“ Sagt sie sich selber und rollt sich unter der Decke zusammen. Ein starker Hustenanfall überkommt sie und die Schmerzen werden unerträglich.

Mit einem Seufzen wirft sich Chloe, mit dem Gesicht voran, auf das Bett.

„Fuck, was mache ich bloß?“ grummelt sie in ihr Kissen. Ein Klopfen reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was?“ faucht sie und Rachel tritt herein.   
„Hey Che, ich wollte fragen, ob alles okay ist?“ sagt die Blonde und setzt sich auf das Bett. Ihre Hand gleitet zum Nacken der Punkerin den sie sanft massiert.   
„Ich habe Angst, dass ich eine Fehler gemacht habe. Aber....ich konnte sie nicht einfach erschießen, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass eine Gefahr von ihr ausgeht und sie...Gott sie hatte solche Angst.“   
„Hmm“ summt die Frau mit dem Federohrring nur leise.   
„Was denkst du? Über sie?“ fragt die Blauhaarige und richtet sich auf.   
„Ich weiß nicht, hast du gesehen, dass ihre Kleidung voller Blut war? Was, wenn sie nur so unschuldig tut?“ haselnussbraune Augen suchen die ozeanblauen.   
„Lass uns den Test abwarten und dann weiter sehen?“ seufzt Chloe und legt sich nun auf den Rücken.   
„Willst du ein bisschen kuscheln?“ fragt die Blonde und da klopft es erneut.   
„Rachel Liebling, macht es dir was aus Chloe und mich kurz alleine zu lassen?“ fragt die ältere Frau, als sie ihren blonden Kopf durch die Tür streckt.   
„Nein Joyce, ich wollte eh auf Position gehen. Ich denke die hier hat heute genug Wache geschoben.“ sie zwinkert der Punkerin zu und verlässt mit einem Luftkuss das Zimmer.   
„Mom...ich....es tut mir leid. Ich wollte uns nicht in Gefahr bringen, vor allem....euch nicht.“ Chloes Blick gleitet zum Bauch ihrer Mutter bevor sie den Kopf hängen lässt.   
„Chloe Liebling! Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Du hast alles richtig gemacht und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe.“ mit Tränen in den Augen sieht Chloe zu ihrer Mutter auf.   
„Danke Mom. Ich....Gott, wann ist dieser Albtraum endlich vorbei?“

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wir werden es schaffen, zusammen.“ kurz schweigen beide Frauen. „Weißt du irgendwas über das Mädchen?“  
„Nur, dass sie Max heißt, anscheinend unbewaffnet durch die Wälder streift und“ ein schweres Seufzen erklingt „sie wollte zu ihren Eltern nach Seattle“   
„Mein Gott, hast du es ihr gesagt?“ die Blauhaarige schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich denke, bevor wir irgendwas mit ihr planen sollten wir den Test abwarten. Der Husten klang zwar anders, aber...nun ja.“

„So machen wir das Chloe!“ Joyce küsst ihre Tochter auf die Stirn „ich bin stolz auf dich und David auch, er war nur, besorgt“   
„Ich weiß Mom. Ich versuch jetzt zu schlafen, es war ein intensiver Tag. Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht Chloe!“

16.11.2013

Laut donnert eine Faust gegen die Tür. Chloe schreckt hoch, noch immer den Traum von ihrem toten Vater im Gedächtnis.   
„Chloe, Lagebesprechung in 5 Minuten in der Küche“ ruft David und die Punkerin knurrt unverständlich zur Antwort.

Hastig zieht sie sich an und mit einem Gähnen betritt sie die kleine Küche, es riecht nach Kaffee. Ein Schauer fährt durch ihren Körper und sie sieht nach draußen.   
„Shit, wie lange schneit es schon?“ fragt sie und kratzt sich am Kopf.   
„Die halbe Nacht, setz dich bitte.“ sagt David und reibt sich durch seinen kurzen Bart und schiebt ihr eine Tasse mit Kaffee vor die Nase, auch die anderen beiden Frauen halten ihre fest umklammert um sich gegen die Kälte zu wehren.

„Erst einmal Chloe, möchte ich dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut wie es gestern ablief“ gesteht der Mann und man sieht seine Wangen rot werden.   
„Scheiße, bin ich gestern gestorben oder hat sich David Madsen gerade wirklich entschuldigt?“ fragt Chloe mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.   
„Chloe benimm dich!“ sagt ihre Mutter streng.  
„Du hast dich da draußen sehr professionell benommen. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen und ich bin stolz auf dich. Und hier habe ich den Test. Du hast gute Instinkte, er ist negativ. Du....du hast mich davor bewahrt ein unschuldiges Mädchen zu töten.“ seine Augen flackern kurz und Chloe nickt nur. „Dann gehe ich sie jetzt rein holen? Da draußen ist es bestimmt trotz der Decke arschkalt. Rach, kommst du mit und gibst mir Rückendeckung?“ die Blonde nickt und beide machen sich auf den Weg zur Tür, ziehen sich ihre dicken Jacken an und greifen nach ihren Waffen.

„Wir lassen sie heraus kommen und ich taste sie ab, du behältst sie im Blick ja? Nicht, dass sie doch bewaffnet ist.“   
„Was ist mit deiner Vermutung, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellt?“

„Du weißt doch, Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser.“   
„Was hast du mit Chloe gemacht?“ fragt die Blonde und ein warmes Lachen verlässt ihren Mund bevor sie weiter spricht „Aber natürlich, ich stehe hinter dir, immer!“ damit beugt sie sich vor und gibt der größeren einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide stapfen über die dünne Schneedecke.   
„Guten Morgen Prinzessin, genug Schönheitsschlaf. Ich mache die Tür auf und du kommst mit erhobenen Händen heraus.“ ruft Chloe laut und dreht sich zu Rachel um, diese steht geschützt und hält ihre Waffe auf den kleinen Schuppen gerichtet und nickt.   
Chloe greift nach der Tür und öffnet sie, anschließend macht sie zwei Schritte zurück, richtet ihre eigenen Waffe auf die Tür.   
„Du kannst raus kommen, aber schön langsam“ sagt sie mit klarer Stimme und wartet.   
Nichts passiert und Chloe runzelt die Stirn. Besorgt sieht sie die Blonde an, die mit den Schultern zuckt. Chloe macht eine kreisende Bewegung mit den Händen und ein Beobachtungszeichen auf den Schuppen. Rachel versteht und nickt. Die Waffe in den Händen der Punkerin ist schussbereit und langsam umrundet sie den Schuppen, doch es gibt keine Spuren für einen Ausbruch.   
„Max, mach keinen Scheiß, wir sind zu zweit, du hast keine Chance!“ grollt Chloe und geht auf die Tür zu „ich komme jetzt rein und solltest du irgendwas probieren wirst du schneller tot sein als du gucken kannst“ droht sie weiter und geht langsam auf den Schuppen zu. Mit dem Fuß stößt sie die Tür auf, Licht fällt in den Schuppen.   
„Scheiße!“ brüllt Chloe und geht hinein „Rach komm her!“

Rachel rennt zum Schuppen und schaut auf Chloe, die an der Braunhaarigen schüttelt.   
„Hat sie einen Puls Che?“   
„Ich....ich weiß nicht...wieso ist hier überall Blut?“   
„Lass mich mal“ und damit schiebt sich die Blonde vorbei. „Ah ja, sie hat einen Puls, aber er ist sehr schwach und sie glüht. Wir müssen sie sofort rein bringen.“ ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten nimmt Chloe die bewusstlose Max in ihre Arme und trägt sie ins Haus hinein, direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer und legt sie auf dem Bett ab.   
David und Joyce kommen dazu.   
„Wir müssen sie aus den nassen Sachen befreien und warm einpacken. Joyce, bringst du mir den Notfallkoffer?“ die Angesprochene läuft los während Chloe sich an die Arbeit macht die bewusstlose Frau auszuziehen.

„Scheiße schau mal hier, deswegen war überall Blut.“ die Punkerin zeigt auf eine Verletzung an der Seite der Braunhaarigen.

„Eine Streifschuss, eigentlich nicht so schlimm aber dieser ist schwer entzündet“ sagt nun David, der sich dazu gesellt hat.

„Was ist dem armen Kind nur passiert?“ fragt Joyce und reicht Rachel den Koffer.   
Diese misst Fieber und versucht die Wunde zu reinigen.

„Sie hat über 40° Fieber, wenn wir das nicht runter bekommen werden wir nie erfahren, was ihr passiert ist“ sagt Rachel nachdenklich. „Wadenwickel und... wie viel Antibiotika haben wir noch?“

„Eine Flasche!“ sagt David zerknirscht.   
„Ich fahre los und besorge mehr. Braucht sie sonst noch etwas?“

„Chloe, dass ist zu gefährlich.“ sagt David und sieht seine Stieftochter streng an.   
„David, wir müssen sie retten. Wir können sie nicht einfach sterben lassen, dann sind wir nicht besser als diese Monster.“ sagt Chloe mit Tränen in den Augen. „Und alle anderen werden hier gebraucht. Du kannst unsere Familie am besten beschützen und Rachel ist die mit der besten medizinischen Ausbildung. Ich gehe!“   
„Okay, aber pass auf dich auf. Und ich denke, du solltest so viel mitnehmen wie du kriegen kannst.“ Chloe nickt und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Mit schnellen Schritten jagt die Punkerin durch den Wald, bis sie ihre Lagergrenze erreicht. Hastig nimmt sie ihr Funkgerät.   
„Punkass an alle, ich verlasse unser Gebiet. Bis später, ich liebe euch!“ und damit schaltet sie das Gerät aus. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten erreicht sie das versteckte Motorrad und schwingt sich rauf.   
„Am besten fahre ich in den kleinen Ort, den sie vor kurzem ausgelöscht haben. Da werden bisher kaum Plünderungen stattgefunden haben und das Militär wird nur noch wenige Posten dort drapiert haben.“ die Blauhaarige nickt sich selber zu und gibt Gas.

Der Schnee hat erneut eingesetzt und Chloe stellt das Motorrad im dunklen Wald ab. Sie rollt kurz ihre Schultern und nimmt den schweren Rucksack wieder auf, das Gewehr schussbereit in die Hände. Schnaufend läuft sie die Strecke bis zu ihrer Grenze. Sie zieht das Funkgerät aus der Tasche. „Punkass an alle, ich betrete das Gebiet.“  
„Gott sei dank, du bist zurück. Beeil dich, wir vermissen dich! Keine Vorkommnisse an den Grenzen, du kannst also unbesorgt laufen.“ tönt Rachels Stimme durch das kleine Gerät und Chloe spürt eine Wärme durch ihren Körper jagen.

Der Rückweg ist für die Punkerin deutlich beschwerlicher, die Müdigkeit, das zusätzliche Gewicht und der eisige Boden sorgen dafür, dass sie doppelt so lange braucht. Endlich erkennt sie die kleine, unscheinbare Hütte und atmet erleichtert aus.

Leise betritt sie die dunkle Hütte und schüttelt sich den Schnee von der Kleidung.   
„Hey Babe, da bist du ja. Ich habe dir einen heißen Tee gemacht“ flüstert Rachel leise aus der Küche.   
„Jesus hast du mich erschrocken.“ lacht Chloe und stellt ihren Rucksack ab. Sie geht zu der Blonden und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bin gleich bei dir!“ und damit stapft die Punkerin weiter in ihr Zimmer.

Starr vor Schreck bleibt sie in der Tür stehen und schaut mit einem entsetzten Gesicht auf das Bett, hinter sich hört sie leise Schritte. Tränen schießen ihr in die Augen und sie dreht sich um.   
„Bin ich zu spät?“ fragt sie mit erstickter Stimme und Rachel schaut sie verwirrt an.   
„Was? Achso! Nein! Wir haben sie nach unten gebracht, falls der Heli kommt. Awww, du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um sie? Das ist süß!“ sie geht die zwei Schritte zu der Punkerin und legt ihre warme Hand auf die kalte Haut, streicht die Tränen weg.   
„Pffff was?“ *Schnief* „Ich dachte nur, dass ich den Weg umsonst gemacht habe. Wobei umsonst war es sowieso nicht. Ich habe uns was mitgebracht“ und damit holt die Größere eine große Plastiktüte aus ihrer Jacke hervor.   
„Wow, ist das alles....?“ flüstert Rachel ehrfürchtig mit einem Glänzen in den Augen.   
„Ja und es knallt bestimmt hella gut rein so wie es riecht!“ lacht die Punkerin und nimmt ihre Freundin fest in die Arme. „Aber mal ehrlich, wie geht es unserem Gast?“  
Rachel schaut bedrückt aus und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, wir müssen abwarten und sehen, ob sie wieder wird, aber es sieht nicht gut aus.“

17.11.2013

*Meine Hände lassen sich nicht bewegen. Alles um mich herum ist kalt. Mein Kopf ist wie mit Watte gefüllt. Eine Lüftung rauscht und dann ist da dieses Klicken, helle Lichter. „Wo bin ich?“ murmle ich leise und versuche die Augen zu öffnen. Ich liege auf einem Betonboden. Arme und Beine sind gefesselt. Grobe Hände greifen nach mir, drehen mich. „Nicht bewegen!“ sagt eine bekannte Stimme, die ich aber nicht einordnen kann. Noch mehr Klicken, es klingt nach einer Kamera. „Hmmm du bist so perfekt!“ summt es leise. Wieder versuche ich die Augen zu öffnen. „Du hast es ruiniert!“ werde ich angeschrien. Mein Kopf dreht sich und mir ist so kalt, ich will nur hier raus. Etwas spitzes trifft mich im Nacken.*

Erschrocken reißt die Braunhaarig die Augen auf. Sie liegt auf einem Feldbett. Ihre Seite tut schlimmer weh als die letzten Tage. Vorsichtig dreht sie den Kopf, sieht sich um. Wände aus Beton sind um sie herum, eine Lüftung läuft leise. Angst droht ihren Körper zu lähmen, sie schließt die Augen, atmet durch und versucht dann die Hände zu bewegen, mit Erfolg.   
„Ein Traum!“ stellt sie leise fest und atmet erleichtert aus. Mit zittrigen Beinen verlässt sie das Bett. Auf einem Stuhl liegt ihre Kleidung ordentlich zusammengelegt und sauber, sie hat nur ihre Unterwäsche an. Ein Verband ist um ihren Körper geschlungen. Vorsichtig und leise zieht sie sich an, findet sogar ihre Tasche. Sie erinnert sich an die Frauenstimme im Wald und den Regen.   
_„Ich wurde gefangen genommen.“_ denkt sie sich _„Ich muss hier raus um nach Seattle zu kommen!“  
_ Ihr Körper fühlt sich geschwächt an, doch sie weiß, dass sie hier raus muss. So leise wie möglich durchquert sie den Raum, kommt an einem Regal voller Lebensmittel vorbei. Kurz überlegt sie, ob sie sich welche mitnehmen sollte, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf.

„Sie haben mich bisher nicht getötet, da werde ich sie nicht bestehlen“ flüstert sie wie zu sich selber und Schwäche durchschießt den ausgemergelten Körper. Kraftlos stützt Max sich an eine Wand ab und versucht langsam zu atmen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hat läuft sie weiter, vor ihr befindet sich eine schwere Metalltür die sie langsam öffnet.   
_„Gut, immerhin bin ich nicht eingesperrt“_ auf Zehenspitzen geht sie eine schmale Treppe herauf wo wieder eine Tür ist. Max bleibt stehen, lauscht. Ein Lachen ertönt von links, es hat etwas von einem Engel. Max wendet sich nach rechts, sieht eine Tür die nach draußen zu führen scheint. Langsam und vorsichtig geht sie weiter.   
„Wo willst du denn hin?“ fragt die Stimme aus dem Wald und Panik durchzuckt Maxs Körper. Sie wirft ihre Hände nach oben und lässt sich trotz der Schmerzen in der Seite auf die Knie fallen.

„Bitte, töte mich nicht!“ schluchzt sie und lässt den Kopf hängen.   
„Scheiße Chlo, was hast du mit ihr getan? Sie hat hella Angst vor dir!“ sagt eine weitere Stimme.

„Ah Shit, hey sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Komm schon, steh auf.“ und damit greifen zwei starke Arme unter den Körper der erschöpften Frau. „Kannst du stehen?“ fragt sie wieder und Max nickt schüchtern. „Gut! Du kannst die Hände herunter nehmen, ich tue dir nichts. Hast du Hunger? Ich bin übrigens Chloe!“ mit einem breiten, freundlichen Grinsen streckt die Punkerin der verwirrten Max ihre Hand entgegen.   
„M...Max.“   
„Ich weiß Dummerchen, komm mit, ich stelle dir den Rest vor.“ und damit führt Chloe Max weiter. „Das da ist Rachel. Sie sieht zwar aus wie ein Engel, hat es aber faustdick hinter den Ohren, also schön vorsichtig!“   
Die Blonde kommt mit großen Schritten auf Max zu und greift nach ihrer Stirn. Max zuckt zurück und schaut ängstlich in haselnussbraune Augen.   
„Hmmm, du hast immer noch erhöhte Temperatur, du solltest definitiv nicht hier herum laufen. Du hast uns hella Sorgen gemacht junge Dame!“ sagt sie streng, ihre Augen funkeln dabei aber freundlich und sie schenkt Max ein einladendes Lächeln.   
„Das da ist David und das ist meine Mom Joyce“ Chloe zeigt auf die beiden ältere Leute an dem kleinen Tisch. Nervös steht Max in der Tür zu der Küche und blickt sich um. Mit ihrer Hand streicht sie sich über den Arm und lässt ihre blauen Augen neugierig im Raum herum wandern.

„Setz dich Kind, du musst halb verhungert sein. Ich mache dir schnell was warm. Tee oder Kaffee?“ fragt Joyce und mustert Max neugierig.   
_„Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor!“_ denkt sie sich leise auf den Weg zum Herd.

„Ich...ich möchte keine Umstände machen....ich....“   
„Nix da, du isst erst einmal etwas. Du brauchst Energie um das Fieber und die Entzündung zu bekämpfen“ mischt sich nun Rachel wieder ein „Und nach dem Essen gehst du wieder ins Bett“

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss weiter, also, falls ich darf!“ nervös schaut Max auf ihre Füße und plötzlich liegt eine unglaubliche Schwere in der kleinen Küche.   
„So kannst du nirgendwo hin. Du ruhst dich erst mal aus und kommst zu Kräften und dann sehen wir weiter.“ sagt Chloe hinter ihr, legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schiebt sie sanft weiter in die Küche herein zu einem freien Stuhl.   
„Also Max, wo kommst du her?“ fragt Joyce während sie der verängstigten Braunhaarigen einen Teller mit Suppe vor die Nase stellt.

Der Geruch der Suppe lässt den Magen der jungen Frau knurren und sie lächelt schüchtern.   
„Ich komme aus Arcadia Bay.“ sagt sie und fängt an die Suppe zu löffeln.

„Jesus Christus. Maxine Caulfield?“ fragt Joyce nun und Maxs Augen weiten sich erschrocken.   
„Ähm....ja....woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“   
„Zunächst einmal Kind lassen wir die Förmlichkeiten, wie Chloe schon sagte, ich bin Joyce. Und zweitens kannte ich deine Eltern Ryan und Vanessa. William, Chloes Dad, und ich waren gut mit ihnen befreundet, bis wir vor 12 Jahren nach Portland weggezogen sind. Wir haben immer weniger Kontakt gehabt und er ist irgendwann eingeschlafen.“ eine Erkenntnis trifft die Blonde Frau und sie sieht traurig auf ihre Hände.   
„Meine Eltern sind letzten Sommer nach Seattle gezogen. Deswegen muss ich zu ihnen. In Blackwell, wo ich zur Schule ging...“ dann verstummt die junge Frau und bekommt einen blanken Gesichtsausdruck. Sie atmet heftig und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Max?“ fragt Chloe doch erhält keine Reaktion.   
Max fängt an zu zittern und umklammert sich selber.   
„Ah shit!“ grummelt David und steht auf. Er geht zu Max und packt sie hart an den Schultern.   
„Maxine! Hör mir zu!“ knurrt er ihr ins Gesicht und Chloe will ihn von ihr wegziehen.   
„Hey lass sie in Ruhe!“ schreit sie doch David stößt sie sanft von sich weg.   
„Maxine! Das ist nicht echt! Du bist in Sicherheit!“ sagt er laut und deutlich während er sie grob schüttelt. „Was auch immer du siehst und hörst ist nicht da, du bist in einer Hütte im Wald und in Sicherheit!“ ein Schluchzen kommt aus ihrer Kehle und dann blinkt sie hektisch. Tränen strömen ihr Gesicht herab und sie atmet unruhig. David lässt sie los und hockt sich vor sie damit er Augenkontakt aufnehmen kann.   
„Hör zu, du bist hier sicher, verstanden?“ Max nickt zögerlich. „Iss erst mal in Ruhe die Suppe, wir reden später weiter.“ und damit geht er aus der Küche heraus.

Chloe stürmt hinter ihm her.   
„Was war das für eine Scheiße?“ grollt sie ihn an. Er steht unbeweglich auf dem Hof und zündet sich eine Zigarette an, reicht der Punkerin ebenfalls eine, während leichter Schnee auf sie herab fällt.   
„Als ich damals zurück kam habe ich das öfter bei meinen Kameraden beobachtet und auch selber erlebt.“ seufzt er und pustet eine Rauchwolke aus „Flashbacks, es gibt oft keine sanfte Art Menschen da raus zu bekommen, außer mit Medikamenten. Die Kleine scheint etwas wirklich traumatisches erlebt zu haben, so wie sie sich verhält scheint sie eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung zu haben. Falls sie hier bleibt müssen wir sie gut im Auge behalten, sie könnte unberechenbar sein.“ beendet der ehemalige Soldat.   
„Was heißt hier falls, natürlich bleibt sie hier!“ grummelt Chloe und zieht wütend an ihrer Zigarette.

Dann reibt sie sich über die Stirn und schaut in die graue Wolkendecke. „Danke David!“ murmelt sie dann leise. Er schaut ihr kurz in die Augen, nickt und tritt den Rest seiner Kippe aus bevor er zurück ins Haus geht.

Auch Chloe beendet ihre Zigarette und geht wieder rein.   
„Ich muss nach Seattle!“ hört sie die Braunhaarige aus dem Nebenraum und seufzt schwer.   
„Sweety, dass....es geht nicht. Es tut mir leid. Seattle wurde vor drei Wochen in Quarantäne gesteckt, vermutlich kommt der Virus von da.“ sagt Joyce sanft.

„Was soll das heißen?“ fragt Max und man hört die Angst in ihrer Stimme, sie steht zitternd auf, stützt sich am Tisch ab und sieht entsetzt in die Runde.   
„Vermutlich sind alle tot, falls überhaupt gibt es eine handvoll Überlebende und die werden wohl auch bald sterben. Seattle ist total abgedichtet.“ sagt Rachel und in dem Moment betritt Chloe ebenfalls wieder die Küche.   
„Rachel, fuck, wie wäre es mal mit sanfter sein?“ fragt die Punkerin und schaut dann zu Max. Diese verdreht die Augen und kippt um. Chloe ist gerade noch rechtzeitig bei ihr um sie aufzufangen. Schlaff liegt Max in ihren Armen.   
„Prima gemacht Amber!“ knurrt die Punkerin wütend und hebt Max hoch.   
„Ich...ich wollte nicht...aber sie musste es erfahren!“   
„Jaja, was auch immer. Los hilf mir sie wieder ins Bett zu bringen!“ und damit macht sich Chloe mit ihrer Last auf den Weg in den unterirdischen Bunker.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass sie gleich umkippt. Ich meine...ich....“ sagt Rachel schnell während sie der Punkerin die Türen öffnet.   
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Sorry, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe. Eine neue Person verändert alles und....Gott, sie hat alle verloren. Ich meine, wir haben wenigstens uns!“ sie schaut ihrer Freundin in die Augen und sieht, wie leid ihr das alles tut.   
Beide kommen an dem Bett an und Chloe legt die bewusstlose Max vorsichtig ab.   
„Ich werde mir gleich noch mal die Wunde ansehen und prüfen was ihr Fieber sagt.“ Chloe nickt und stellt sich neben das Bett um zu assistieren.  
Behutsam zieht die Blonde das Shirt nach oben und offenbart den Verband, der sich um die helle Haut der Bewusstlosen spannt.   
„Hmmm, dass habe ich befürchtet“ murmelt Rachel leise. „Chloe, ich brauche neues Verbandsmaterial. Eine Kompresse und Verband.“   
„Ich bin echt froh, dass du damals die Ausbildung gemacht hast. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Schulsanitätskurs mal so wichtig wäre, hm?“ fragt die Blauhaarige und reicht ihrer Freundin alles.   
Vorsichtig entfernt Rachel den blutigen Verband und offenbart eine offene Wunde.   
„Shit, was ist mit der Wunde passiert?“   
„Ich musste sie öffnen, sie war vereitert und es konnte wegen dem Dreck und Schorf nicht mehr abfließen. Ich fürchte, dass das eine Narbe wird, ich musste außerdem ein wenig Haut wegschneiden.“ sanft verbindet sie die Wunde wieder. „Ich brauche noch das Antibiotikum und eine Spritze.“ sagt sie über ihre Schulter und schenkt ihrer Freundin ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Weißt du was ich seltsam finde? Als ich sie mir angeschaut habe, habe ich Einstichstellen gesehen. Hier oben am Nacken.“ sie dreht Max etwas und zeigt Chloe die Stellen.   
„Seltsame Stelle“ murmelt diese nur und sieht die Braunhaarige genauer an. _„Ich bin auf deine Geschichte gespannt“_ denkt sie sich und sieht zu, wie Rachel Max wieder anzieht und zudeckt.   
„Wir sollten sie beobachten. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie nicht alleine aufwacht nachdem ich die Bombe habe platzen lassen.“ traurig senkt die Blonde ihren Kopf.   
„Ich bleibe bei ihr, mach dir keinen Kopf darum. Sie wird schon wieder.“ zwei Arme schließen sich um den Körper der Punkerin und sie kriegt einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Erschöpft lässt Chloe sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie mustert die schlafende Frau eindringlich und denkt an das Gespräch mit David zurück. Müde reibt sie sich durch das Gesicht und spürt wie sie immer wieder weg nickt.

*Aufgeregt trete ich durch die Dinertür und nehme den Geruch war.

„Da bist du ja Liebling, los setzt dich schon mal.“ lacht Mom mich freundlich an. Ich schaue zu meinem üblichen Platz und schnappe empört nach Luft. Mit zügigen Schritten gehe ich auf den Tisch zu, da sitzt ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen und malt.

„Das ist mein Platz!“ sage ich wütend.   
„Entschuldige, dass wusste ich nicht!“ sagt sie und ihre Augen schauen mich groß an. Sie sind blau, so wie meine, aber dunkler. Außerdem hat sie überall im Gesicht Sommersprossen. „Wollen wir zusammen hier sitzen?“ fragt sie dann, nun etwas leiser. Irgendwas ist an ihr anders als an den anderen Kindern. Nervös wippe ich von links nach rechts.   
„Okay!“ ich setze mich ihr gegenüber und sehe mir an, was sie malt. Es sieht aus wie ein Schiff auf dem Meer.

„Ich bin übrigens Maxine!“ sie lächelt mich an.   
„Ich bin Chloe! Aber Maxine ist zu lang. Ich nenne dich Max, ok?“ sie nickt eifrig. „Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich ein Pirat werden!“ sage ich stolz und schaue sie herausfordernd an.   
„Piraten sind cool!“ dann legt sie den Kopf schief „kann ich auch einer werden?“  
„Hmmm warum nicht? Bist du denn mutig und kannst schwimmen?“ frage ich sie. Nun schaut sie traurig.   
„Schwimmen kann, aber ich bin nicht mutig.“   
„Ach, das macht nichts. Wenn ich unser Kapitän bin, dann kann ich mutig sein.“ nun grinst sie mich an. „Und wir dürfen uns an keine Regeln mehr halten.“  
„Aber....aber Dad sagt, dass ich immer brav sein muss.“ sagt sie und kaut auf ihrer Lippe.   
„Wenn du ein Pirat sein willst, dann darfst du nicht auf die Erwachsenen hören, die Regeln sind eh doof!“ sage ich bestimmt.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price! Hör auf der armen Maxine so etwas einzureden!“ schimpft es hinter mir.   
„Ja Mommy, entschuldige!“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen. Ein Mann lacht hinter mir.   
„Das ist also die berühmte Chloe Price!“ sagt er und zwinkert mich an, er hat einen dichten, roten Bart und freundliche Augen.   
„Chloe, darf ich dir Ryan und Vanessa vorstellen, sie sind die Eltern von Maxine!“  
„Hallo!“ sage ich und drehe mich wieder zu Max. Sie ist etwas tiefer in ihren Sitz gerutscht und schaut zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her.

„So, was wollt ihr Mädchen denn?“ fragt Mom und grinst mich wissend an.

„Den Geburtstagseisbecher und zwei Löffel! Als guter Käptn teile ich!“ sage ich stolz und zwinker Max an. Mom lacht und wuschelt mir durchs Haar.

„Oh hast du heute Geburtstag?“   
„Jap, ich bin jetzt 7 Jahre alt und gehe schon in die Schule.“

„WOW!“ macht sie und reißt groß die Augen auf was mich kichern lässt. „Alles Gute!“

Wir essen das Eis und planen unsere Abenteuer zusammen.   
„Wollen wir uns bald wiedersehen?“ fragt mich Max als ihre Eltern sie rufen um zu gehen.   
Meine Laune verschlechtert sich sofort. Erschrocken hält Max die Luft an.   
„Es ist okay, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest.“ sagt sie dann traurig.   
„Nein, ich bin nur bald weg. In zwei Tagen ziehen wir um.“

„Oh!“ macht Max nur und schnieft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nimmt sie ihr Bild und springt von ihrer Bank herunter. Traurig bleibe ich sitze und bin wütend. Endlich habe ich eine Freundin gefunden und nun muss ich weg von hier.   
Max kommt zurück und hält mir etwas hin. Es ist das Bild von dem Schiff. Sie hat, während wir gesprochen haben, weiter daran gearbeitet und uns beide dazu gemalt sowie eine Piratenflagge. In der Ecke steht etwas.   
„Machs gut Chloe. Meine Mama hat gesagt, dass sie und deine Mom in Kontakt bleiben, vielleicht können wir das auch!“ sagt sie grinsend, sieht dabei aber traurig aus.   
Ich nicke nur und wische mir die Nase mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Aber weißt du was?“ fragt sie leise und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Du wirst immer mein Käpt´n sein und wenn wir groß sind, dann werden wir Piraten!“

„Maxine jetzt!“ sagt ihr Vater streng und sie zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Sie winkt mir noch einmal und geht dann.*

Eine Hand legt sich auf die Schulter der schlafenden Punkerin und sie schreckt hoch. Müde sieht sie sich um und blickt ihrer Mutter in die Augen.   
„Sag mal Mom, damals, kurz vor unserem Umzug, an meinem Geburtstag“ nervös reibt sie sich im Nacken „bin ich da Max begegnet?“ Joyce lächelt sie warm an.   
„Ja Liebling. Du hast so glücklich mit ihr ausgesehen und es hat deinem Dad und mir das Herz gebrochen, dass wir euch trennen mussten wo ihr euch doch gerade gefunden habt.“  
„Wieso habt ihr uns vorher nie vorgestellt?“ fragt sie verwirrt.   
„Es hat sich einfach nie wirklich ergeben. Und jetzt, nach all der Zeit, mitten im Nirgendwo, in so einer Katastrophe findet ihr wieder zusammen. Manchmal ist das Leben schon seltsam.“ die Blonde reibt über den Nacken ihrer Tochter. „Ich kümmere mich etwas um Max, geh und ruh dich aus, du bist bald mit deiner Wachschicht dran.“  
„Danke Mom!“ sagt Chloe, streckt sich und verlässt den Bunker.

In ihrem kleinen Zimmer holt Chloe eine Metalldose hervor. Darin ist ein MP3 Player und ein paar Erinnerungen. Ganz unten findet sie, was sie gesucht hat. Nachdenklich faltet sie das zerknitterte Blatt auseinander und schaut auf eine Kinderzeichnung.   
„Für Käpt´n Chloe!“ steht in ordentlicher Schrift in der Ecke und man sieht die blassen Buntstiftfarben, die sie mit einem Piratenhut zeigen.

Sie faltet das Papier und steckt es sich in die Hosentasche.

David sitzt gähnend vor dem Funkgerät und reinigt seine Waffe. Es klopft an der Tür und kurz darauf erscheint der Kopf seiner Stieftochter.   
„Bin da, du kannst dich hinhauen.“ sagt sie und David steht auf. „Mom ist bei Max unten.“  
„Okay, danke!“ sagt der Soldat nur knapp und beide nicken sich respektvoll zu.

Die Punkerin gießt sich einen Kaffee ein und nimmt sich ihr Skizzenbuch. Sie faltet das Blatt Papier auseinander und legt es vor sich hin, dann greift sie nach ihrem Kohlestift und fängt an zu zeichnen, inspiriert von dem Bild der Kindheitsmax.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt ihr, dass sie erst eine Stunde ihrer Schicht hinter sich hat, da fängt das Funkgerät an zu knacken.   
„Hier Hotel Hotel Six Zero Sierra Foxtrot Alpha, machen Rundflug über Sektor Seven. Over“  
„Verstanden Sierra Foxtrot Alpha, Rundflug bestätigt! Over and out!“  
„Scheiße!“ flucht die Punkerin und stürmt mit dem Skizzenbuch unter dem Arm aus dem Raum.   
„Heli im Anflug! Los Leute! Aufwachen, wir müssen runter.“ brüllt sie laut und hört aus den Zimmern um sich herum Bewegung.   
„Verstanden!“ ruft David zurück.  
„Komme!“ gähnt Rachel laut.   
Eilig laufen alle durch die kleine Hütte und verrichten ihre Aufgaben. David übernimmt die von Joyce und nach 5 Minuten schließen sie die Bunker Tür hinter sich. Besorgt schaut Joyce alle an.   
„Nur ein Rundflug“ beruhigt die Punkerin und man spürt, wie alle erleichtert ausatmen.   
„Okay, es ist null eins zweiunddreißig. Ich denke gegen null vierhundert sollten die Patrouille fertig sein. Chloe, hast du das mobile Gerät dabei.“

„Sir ja Sir!“ äfft sie seinen Militärton nach und schnaubt wütend die Luft aus.   
„Tschuldigung!“ murmelt David leise und Chloe zieht fragen die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal zu tief abrutschte, keiner von euch hier ist ein Soldat und das....das ist auch gut so!“

Alle drei Frauen im Raum stehen still und sehen David verwundert an, nur die noch immer schlafende Max bekommt von dem Austausch nichts mit. Sie scheint gefangen in ihrer eigenen Welt. Leises Murmeln durchdringt die Stille.   
„Danke David, dass war...wirklich nett!“ sagt Chloe schließlich und alle atmen aus.

18.11.2013

Langsam und erschöpft öffnet Max die Augen und spürt, dass ihr etwas warmes ins Gesicht pustet. Sie dreht den Kopf und erkennt einen blauen Haarschopf.   
Vorsichtig reibt sie sich durchs Gesicht und setzt sich langsam auf. Ihre Wunde tut weh, aber sie fühlt sich nicht mehr so schwindelig.   
„Mach langsam!“ flüstert es aus ein paar Metern Entfernung und Max zuckt erschrocken zusammen.   
„Hmpf?“ macht daraufhin die Punkerin und hebt den Kopf von Maxs Pritsche.   
„Oh guten Morgen, oder?“ sagt sie und gähnt herzlich, dabei streicht sie sich die blauen Haar zurecht und blickt auf die Uhr.   
„Was macht ihr alle hier unten?“ fragt Max schüchtern.   
„Erste Regel in unserem Lager. Wenn sich ein Heli oder andere militärische Einheiten nähern, dann verschwinden alle im Bunker. Hier können Wärmebildkameras uns nicht aufspüren.“ sagt David und schaut Max skeptisch an.   
„Oh okay....das....ergibt Sinn.“  
„Regel Nummer zwei, alle beteiligen sich, wenn sie hier bleiben wollen.“  
„Oh ähm....“ sagt die Braunhaarige nun nervöser.   
„Rachel hat die beste medizinische Ausbildung von uns, David ist als Soldat mehr als qualifiziert hier alle in Schacht zu halten. Mom kümmert sich um unsere Versorgung und die Nachwelt.“ Die Punkerin zwinkert ihre Mutter an „und ich bin der Klassenclown der versucht, dass alle heiter bleiben. Ach und ich mache Besorgungsgänge und kann inzwischen auch ganz gut mit der Waffe umgehen, kümmere mich also um Eindringlinge, wenn ich sie nicht gerade mit hierher schleppe.“ blaue Augen treffen die von Max und sie wirkt nun nervöser.   
„Ich....ich bin nur eine Fotografin, ich weiß nicht, was ich beitragen könnte.“ murmelt sie leise.   
„Wir finden schon was.“ sagt Rachel aufmunternd.

„Aber sag mal Max, wer ist Warren?“ fragte die Punkerin und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „dein Freund?“ Max sieht sie fragend an.

„Du hast im Schlaf seinen Namen mehrfach gesagt.“ erklärt Rachel.

„Warren ist....war....“Max seufzt schwer „Nein, er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Auch wenn er eindeutig mehr wollte.“   
„Autsch die Friendzone!“ lacht Chloe und sieht erleichtert aus, was Rachel und Joyce bemerken.   
„Er ist...wegen ihm....ich glaube ich schulde euch die Geschichte, warum ich hier gelandet bin.“  
„Nur, wenn du bereit dazu bist Sweety!“ sagt Joyce sanft und Max nickt mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Das alles begann vor ungefähr drei Wochen oder so. Wir hatten plötzlich weder Internet noch Handyempfang in Blackwell und wurden alle zu einem Morgenappell gerufen. Dort wurde uns gesagt, dass ein Virus umgeht, der sehr schnell übertragbar und tödlich ist und das wir zu unserem eigenen Schutz nicht mehr das Schulgelände verlassen oder schulfremde Personen rauf dürfen. Auch unsere Lehrer wurden mit untergebracht. Der Unterricht fand wie gewohnt statt, bis auf, dass wir völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten wurden. Sie sagten uns nur, dass wir bei jedem Anzeichen einer Erkältung sofort die Schule informieren müssen. Vor ein paar Tagen rollten plötzlich mehrere Militärautos auf das Gelände und wir wurden aufgefordert in die große Turnhalle zu kommen. Überall waren Soldaten mit Gewehren und Atemschutzmasken, es war wirklich furchteinflößend. Warren war, wie immer, sofort an meiner Seite, sobald er mich in der Menge sah. Er hatte immer den Wunsch mein weißer Ritter zu sein. Wir redeten darüber, dass wir unbedingt im Two Whales Burger essen, wenn das vorbei ist. Kurz vor der Turnhalle scherzte ich noch, dass seine Stauballergie besser nicht anschlagen soll, weil er bestimmt sonst sofort erschossen wird. Ich wollte die Stimmung lockern.

Wir gingen in die Turnhalle und standen herum. Wir mussten uns in Reihen aufstellen, Warren und Kate und ich waren ziemlich weit vorne. Ich sah, wie sich Warrens Nase kräuselte und musste schmunzeln. Er versuchte das Niesen anscheinend zu unterdrücken und hustete dann. Das nächste was ich mitbekomme ist dieser laute Knall und wie mich etwas Feuchtes im Gesicht trifft. Ich blickte zu Warren, aber er war weg, lag auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Danach passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Jemand schrie etwas und alle um mich herum gerieten in Panik. Ich wollte nur noch raus, also wühlte ich mich durch die Menge, überall ginge Mitschüler zu Boden und eh ich wusste wie mir geschieht finde ich mich im Wald wieder. Immer wenn ich die Augen schließe höre ich die Schreie und Schüsse und ich weiß nicht....ob das so gewesen ist....aber.....“ Chloe legt Max eine Hand auf den Arm. Mit Tränen sieht die Braunhaarige hoch. „Als ich irgendwann anhielt spürte ich plötzlich diesen heftigen Schmerz und ich sah, dass mein Shirt kaputt war und Blut raus floss. Ich griff nach der Feuchtigkeit in meinem Gesicht und....es war alles rot und.....“  
„Ist okay Kleines!“ sagt Joyce sanft und Max nickt.

David springt plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf und alle schauen ihn erschrocken an. Der Mann ist sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht doch in seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich Wut wieder.   
„Das ist also der kleine Fehler gewesen?“ brüllt er drauf los und Max zuckt erschrocken zusammen. „Diese Schweine!“ grollt er weiter. Joyce steht auf und geht zu ihm.   
„David, beruhige dich. Sieh sie dir an, du machst ihr Angst.“ flüstert sie beruhigend ihrem Mann zu. Er schaut sich um und sieht wie sich Max zusammenkauert.   
„Entschuldige!“ murmelt er. Scham überkommt ihn und er denkt daran zurück, dass er sie auch einfach ohne Hintergrundinformationen töten wollte.

„Wir haben den Funk abgehört, als sie davon berichtet haben. Offiziell wird in Arcadia Bay niemand gesund gewesen sein, sie haben die ganze Stadt ausgelöscht. Es tut mir so leid Max.“ sagt Chloe mit erstickter Stimme.   
„Alle Menschen in meinem Leben sind tot, ich bin ganz alleine.“ sagt die Fotografin mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Du kannst bei uns bleiben, du musst nicht alleine sein. Wir sind für dich da!“ die Punkerin zieht Max in eine Umarmung, sie fängt an zu schluchzen und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in der Schulter der Blauhaarigen. Rachel sieht Chloe fragend an und nach einem leichten Nicken schließt sie sich der Umarmung an.

„Wenn du es willst gehörst du zu unserer kleinen, gestörten Familie hier!“ flüstert die Blonde leise.

In dem Bunkerraum ist nur Maxs Schluchzen und Weinen zu hören. Bis es vom Funkgerät unterbrochen wird.

„Hier Hotel Hotel Six Zero Sierra Foxtrot Alpha, kehren zur Basis zurück, over“

„Verstanden Sierra Foxtrot Alpha, over and out“

„Das....das ist gut oder?“ fragt Max mit brüchiger Stimme in die Runde herein.   
„Ja, dass heißt, dass wir in ungefähr zwei Stunden hier raus können. Ich mache uns dann erst Mal einen Kaffee, was haltet ihr davon?“ erwidert Joyce und alle nicken.

„Ich denke der Heli wird die Tiere aufgeschreckt haben, ich sollte wohl etwas jagen gehen.“ sagt Chloe nachdenklich.

  
„Jagen?“ fragt Max leise und schaut die Punkerin mit großen Augen an.   
„Yeah, David hat zwar einen guten Vorrat angelegt, aber frisches Fleisch zwischendurch ist gut für uns alle und da wir deutlich mehr sind als hierfür alles gedacht war und wir nicht wissen, wie lange es dauert bis die Welt wieder normaler wird, versuchen wir zwischendurch was zu fangen.“

Eine Erkenntnis durchfährt den Kopf von Max und sie schluckt schwer.

„Ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft, aber ich werde gehen, wenn ich fit genug zum Laufen bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier nützlich sein kann und ich habe eure Ressourcen schon mehr als genug belastet.“ beschämt schaut sie auf ihren Schoß.   
„Einen Scheiß wirst du tun! Wir lassen dich doch nicht einfach in den sicheren Tod rennen.“ sagt Chloe aufgebracht.   
„Ich gebe Chloe recht, das lassen wir nicht zu, oder Leute?“ Rachel schaut zu Joyce und David. Während er die Kiefer eng aufeinander presst schaut Joyce liebevoll zu den Mädchen.   
„Auf keinen Fall, du gehörst jetzt zu uns Liebes!“   
„Keiner wird zurückgelassen, niemals!“ pflichtet auch David bei und erneut fängt Max an zu weinen.

„Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, du hast immer noch Fieber.“ sagt Rachel und streicht Max sanft durch die Haare, was Chloe mit einem unzufriedenen Blick quittiert.

„Ich denke, wir können wieder nach oben. Ich bleibe hier, wenn sie aufwacht.“ sagt David und nickt zur schlafenden Max.

Chloe macht ein unzufriedenes Geräusch, geht dann aber den anderen hinterher. Oben an der Treppe wartet Rachel auf sie und grinst breit.   
„Spuck es schon aus! Was willst du?“ knurrt Chloe ungehalten. Das lange eingesperrt sein hat sie nervös gemacht und sie braucht dringend frische Luft und eine Zigarette sowie Bewegung.   
„Du magst sie!“ stellt Rachel fest.   
„Pfff, was? Also ja, aber nicht so!“ die Punkerin geht an ihrer Freundin vorbei zu ihrer Jacke, schnell greift sie ihr Tuch und zieht es sich übers Gesicht um ihre Röte zu verbergen.   
„Mach mir nichts vor, ich kenne diesen Blick. Du bist wie ein liebeskranker Welpe in ihrer Nähe.“  
„Das bildest du dir ein!“ Chloe spürt Wut in sich aufsteigen. Schließlich kann Max sich nicht mal an sie erinnern.

„Dann macht es dir also nicht aus, wenn ich mein Glück versuche. Ich meine, die Fotografin und das Model, was könnte besser passen. Und sie ist süß.“ Rachel funkelt Chloe herausfordernd an.   
„Mach was du nicht lassen kannst, ich gehe jetzt auf die Jagd!“ und damit schmeißt sie die Tür hinter sich zu.   
„Was ist los?“ fragt Joyce verwirrt.   
„Sie will nicht wahrhaben, dass sie Max mag.“ sagt Rachel nur und Joyce kichert.

David starrt Max an als diese langsam aufwacht. Bei seinem Anblick macht sie sich augenblicklich kleiner. Angst leuchtete in den blauen Augen als sie merkt, dass sie alleine mit dem Mann ist.

„Hey Kind, wie geht es dir.“  
„G...Gut!“ sagt sie nervös.   
„Hör zu, ich will und werde dir nichts tun okay. Ich wollte nur in Ruhe mit dir reden, ja?“ Max nickt und schaut den Soldaten mit großen, blauen Augen an. Dieser seufzt und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um der jungen Frau mehr Platz zu geben. „Es tut mir leid, was du durchleben musstest. Wir haben den Funkaustausch gehört. Das Militär wird das ganze unter den Teppich kehren. Es hieß, dass es zu Eskalationen in Blackwell kam und es Anzeichen für den Virus gab.“  
„Was hat es mit diesem Virus auf sich?“ fragt Max schüchtern.   
„Er hat zunächst Anzeichen einer Erkältung. Ziemlich schnell fangen die betroffenen jedoch an Blut zu husten, weil der Virus sich aggressiv seinen Weg durch den Körper bahnt. Das fatale, irgendwann hören die Erkältungserscheinungen auf, doch dann bilden sich offene Wunden auf dem Körper und ein paar Tage später ist man tot. Es gibt bisher kein bekanntes Gegenmittel und er ist sehr leicht zu verbreiten. Deswegen wurdest du auch von uns in den Schuppen gebracht zu Beginn, wir konnten nicht zulassen, dass du dich jemanden von uns auf mehr als zwei Meter näherst.“

„Ich verstehe. Also als Warren gehustet hat...“  
„Ist einer der Soldaten durchgedreht. Eigentlich sieht das Vorgehen vor, dass derjenige in Quarantäne gesteckt und getestet wird. Meistens sterben die Leute in den Quarantänelagern an dem Virus aber da war jemand nur zu nervös.“

„Und wo kommt dieser Virus her? Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört?“David seufzt schwer auf die Frage.

„Vermutlich ist in einem Militärlabor etwas schief gegangen und er wurde so frei gesetzt.“  
„Scheiße!“  
„Absolut! Aber hör zu, dass alles ist für uns hier nicht wichtig. Es wird daran gearbeitet es in den Griff zu bekommen, darauf müssen wir hoffen und bis dahin versuchen wir hier sicher zu sein. Was mich zu dem Grund bringt, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich würde dich gerne an einer Waffe ausbilden. Für deinen und unseren Schutz. Ich verstehe, dass du keinerlei Erfahrungen hast und denkst, dass du nicht nützlich sein kannst, aber das dachte Chloe auch am Anfang.“ Max nickt leicht. „Also, wenn du soweit bist, dann suchen wir eine Waffe für dich und legen los.“ David lächelt sie leicht an.   
Max kämpft sich derweil mühselig aus dem Bett. Sie fühlt sich schon etwas kräftiger.   
„Wow, wo willst du hin Soldat?“ fragt David.   
„Eine Waffe suchen, ich lag lange genug nutzlos herum.“  
„Mach langsam Kind.“  
„David bitte, ich möchte nicht länger eine Last sein.“  
Der Mann schaut der jungen Frau in die Augen und sieht eine beeindruckende Entschlossenheit dahinter und nickt.   
„Komm mit“ er führt sie durch den Bunker zu einem Schrank.   
Er öffnet ihn und will gerade die verschiedenen Waffen erklären.

„Wow, ihr habt einen Drake Black Raven?“ ehrfürchtig streicht die Braunhaarige über den Bogen in dem Waffenschrank.   
„Du machst mich sprachlos. Woher weißt du das?“  
„Ich hab war früher Sportbogenschützin, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich nie auf etwas lebendiges geschossen habe“ sagt sie nun wieder schüchtern. 

„Dann zeig mal später, was du kannst. Ich habe den nur für den Notfall gekauft, falls die Munition ausgeht.“  
Max nimmt den Bogen und einen Köcher in die Hand und verlässt den Bunker hinter David.   
„Da seid ihr ja. Max wie geht es dir?“ fragt Joyce breit grinsend.   
„Besser, danke“ sie stellt den Bogen an der Ausgangstür ab und setzt sich in die Küche.

Rachel betritt den Raum und streckt sich.  
„Guten Morgen!“ gähnt sie. „Du hast langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Ich würde mir nach dem Frühstück gerne noch mal die Verletzung ansehen und Fieber messen.“ sagt die Blonde und setzt sich an den Tisch, nah an Max heran. Diese wird bei dem Kontakt etwas nervös.   
„Ja, gerne!“ und dann konzentriert sich Max auf den Kaffee in ihrer Tasse.

„Was geht ab?“ brüllt es durch die Tür und Chloe betritt die Hütte. In ihrer Hand hält sie drei Kaninchen und einen Waschbären. Sie legt die toten Tiere in das Waschbecken und nimmt sich einen Kaffee. „Na Supermax, wieder unter den Lebenden?“   
„Ja, dank euch!“ sagt sie schüchtern und Chloe lässt sich grinsend an ihre andere Seite auf die Sitzbank fallen.   
„Hey Babe, du warst also erfolgreich?“ fragt Rachel nebenbei und beobachtet Max vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel.   
„Hella ja, ein Kaninchen musste ich schießen, die anderen waren in den Fallen. Das Buch, dass David angeschleppt hat, ist wirklich hilfreich. Ich konnte auch ein paar Rotwild Spuren ausmachen, aber dafür müsste man zu zweit gehen.“  
„Ich kann dich begleiten!“ schießt Max sofort los und wird rot. „Also, wenn du willst“ murmelt sie hinterher.

„Das ähm...wäre toll. Aber erst, wenn Doktor Amber dir das go gibt.“

Rachel legt eine Hand auf Maxs Oberschenkel und zieht so die Aufmerksamkeit der Braunhaarigen wieder zu sich.   
„Keine Sorge, du bist bei mir in guten Händen!“ und dann schenkt sie Max ein verführerisches Lächeln und Maxs Gesicht wird noch roter.

Nervös wird sie sich der Gegenwart der beiden hübschen Frauen links und rechts von sich bewusst und ihre Hände fangen an zu schwitzen.   
„Kann mir jemand helfen?“ fragt Joyce und Max springt eilig auf.   
„Ich!“ und damit zieht sie sich aus der unangenehmen Situation heraus.

Chloe zieht ihre Augenbraue fragend nach oben und schaut Rachel eindringlich an, diese grinst aber nur herausfordernd zurück.   
„Was auch immer, ich hau mich etwas hin.“ sagt die Punkerin und trinkt ihre restliche Tasse in einem Zug aus.   
„Brauchst du Gesellschaft?“ fragt Rachel und als sie zur Antwort einen Mittelfinger entgegen gehalten bekommt lacht sie herzlich.   
„Ignoriere die beiden einfach am besten, hast du so etwas schon einmal gemacht?“ fragt Joyce und holt Max so aus ihren Gedanken heraus.   
„Nein!“ sagt sie beschämt.   
„Kein Problem ich zeige es dir.“ und Joyce nimmt sich zwei scharfe Messer und drapiert jeweils ein Kaninchen vor Max und sich und führt sie Schritt für Schritt durch alles durch.

Während Joyce und Max in der Küche beschäftigt sind wälzt sich Chloe in ihrem Bett hin und her, bis sie mit einem Grollen aufsteht. Sie holt die Plastiktüte unter ihrem Bett hervor und dreht sich einen Joint. Da sie keine Lust auf Gespräche hat öffnet sie das kleine Fenster und klettert heraus. Nur mit einem Tank Top und ihrer Jogginghose steht sie im Hof und inhaliert langsam das Gras ein. Sie merkt, wie sich ihre Gedanken verlangsamen und seufzt wohlig. Der Joint nähert sich dem Ende und Chloe denkt an das Gespräch mit Rachel zurück und schnaubt wütend die Luft aus.

„Ich muss mich bewegen, so werde ich nie Ruhe finden.“ murmelt sie sich selber zu und fängt an auf dem Hof Übungen zu machen. Schnell ist ihr Körper aufgewärmt und sie spürt, wie ihre Muskeln anfangen zu schmerzen, doch sie kennt diesen Punkt und macht einfach weiter.

„So meine Wache ist gleich dran, Max ich will dich gerne vorher noch anschauen.“ ruft die Blonde in die Küche hinein und Maxs zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Anstatt sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren hat sie immer wieder aus dem Fenster gesehen und Chloe beim Sport beobachtet, nun schaut sie nervös Joyce an.   
„Ist ok Max, geh ruhig, du hast dich gut gemacht. Danke für die Hilfe.“  
Max lächelt schüchtern, wäscht sich das Blut von den Händen und geht zu Rachel. Statt in den Bunker geht sie in das kleine Badezimmer und Max schaut verwirrt.   
„Komm schon, ich beiße nicht. Aber hier drin habe ich das beste Licht.“ und haselnussbraune Augen funkeln Max spielerisch an. Sie schluckt schwer und folgt Rachel.

„So zieh bitte das Shirt aus, oder soll ich dir lieber helfen“ sagt Rachel sanft und schmunzelt bei dem Anblick von Maxs Verlegenheit.  
„Nein..ich..argh“ und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht entledigt Max sich dem Kleidungsstück. Nervös steht sie nur in ihrem Bh vor Rachel und versucht überall hin zu blicken außer in das Gesicht der Blonden. Warme Hände streichen sanft über ihren Körper als Rachel den Verband löst. Max blickt durch das kleine Fenster und sieht wieder Chloe. Diese macht gerade Klimmzüge und wie in Trance kleben blaue Augen an dem Muskelspiel der Blauhaarigen. Sie stellt sich vor, dass die Hände auf ihrem Körper zu der Punkerin gehören würden und holt erschrocken Luft.   
„Hat das wehgetan?“ fragt Rachel besorgt.   
„Was...ähn....nur ein bisschen!“ Max wünscht sich im Erdboden versinken zu können. Rachel schaut über die Schulter durch das kleine Fenster und grinst breit.   
„Hmhm!“ macht sie nur und entfernt auch den restlichen Verband.   
„Okay, dass sieht schon deutlich besser aus. Ich musste leider etwas Haut wegschneiden, also wirst du eine wirklich hässliche Narbe behalten und es tut mir leid.“  
„Quatsch, ich bin dir so dankbar, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe.“ winkt die Fotografin ab.

„Die Entzündung ist so gut wie weg, aber ich würde gerne die Antibiotikabehandlung beenden, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.“   
„Ähm klar.“ sagt Max und zuckt nervös zurück, als Rachel eine Nadel hervor holt.   
Skeptisch steht Rachel auf und schaut Max tief in die Augen.   
„Angst vor Nadeln?“ fragt sie und in ihrer Stimme schwingt Alarmbereitschaft mit.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte nie ein Problem damit. Ich...ich weiß nicht wieso es mich so erschreckt hat“ Max schaut ebenso verwirrt wie Rachel sich fühlt.  
„Darf ich was fragen?“ probiert sie es sanft und Max nickt „Woher kommen die Einstichstellen an deinem Nacken?“

„Was? Welche Einstichstellen?“ der Körper der Braunhaarigen ist in Alarmbereitschaft und sie fängt an Angst zu spüren. Rachel funkelt sie wütend an.

„Was auch immer. Los, Fieber messen“ sagt sie nun deutlich kühler und Max versteht die Welt nicht mehr.  
„38,7, noch immer etwas hoch aber insgesamt schon besser.“ schweigend verabreicht sie Max das Antibiotikum, macht einen frischen Verband um die Wunde und verlässt das kleine Badezimmer. Verwirrt bleibt Max zurück und schaut sich fragend im Spiegel an.   
_„Warum ist sie jetzt so wütend auf mich?“_ fragt sie sich selber und ein Gefühl von Trauer macht sich in ihr breit. Vorsichtig fährt sie mit ihren Fingern ihren Nacken entlang findet aber nichts auffälliges.

„Wow, was ist los?“ Chloe hebt erschrocken die Hände, als Rachel fast in sie rein rennt.   
„Los rein hier!“ schnauzt die Blonde nur und zieht Chloe in das kleine Schlafzimmer. „Ich hab mit Max gesprochen, wegen der Einstichstellen.“

„Und was sagt sie?“ fragt die Punkerin neugierig zurück.  
„Sie tat so als ob sie nicht wüsste wovon ich spreche. Sie verheimlicht etwas und ich traue ihr nicht.“   
„Rach, meinst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst? Wenn sie wirklich Drogen nehmen würde, müsste sie nicht längst so was wie Entzugserscheinungen zeigen? Und ich verstehe deinen Wandel nicht, vorhin tust du noch so, als ob du sie lieber hier anketten möchtest um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen und jetzt klingst du so, als ob ich sie in den Wald führen und erschießen soll“

„Ich habe vorhin geträumt. Von Sera und...“ fängt die Blonde an und Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen.   
„Rachel, Baby, schau mich an.“ haselnussbraune Augen suchen die blauen „Sie ist nicht Sera ok? Und alles andere finden wir heraus. Gib ihr wenigstens eine Chance dafür.“  
Rachel seufzt und wirft sich in Chloes Arme.

„Vielleicht hast du recht“ schluchzt sie gegen die Schulter vor sich „aber ich traue ihr trotzdem nicht!“

„Musst du ja nicht. So nun atme tief durch,ja? Ich halte sie mit für dich im Auge.“

„Danke Che, du bist die beste. Meinst du wir sollten mit David und Joyce reden?“

„Lass uns abwarten bis wir mehr wissen, du weißt wie David auf Drogen abgeht. Mich wundert es echt, dass er unser Gras zu tolerieren scheint. Außer du willst, dass er Max sofort raus schmeißt?“  
Rachel seufzt und schaut ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Sie kann darin Sorge lesen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Selbst wenn, dann ist das kein Grund sie ihrem sicheren Tod zu überlassen. Mich wundert es, wie sie es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hat.“

Die Punkerin nickt und drückt ihre Freundin an sich.

Max läuft durch den kleinen Flur um auf den Hof zu gehen. An einem Schlafzimmer nimmt sie Wortfetzen auf, die eindeutig von Rachel kommen.

„und ich traue ihr nicht.“ hört sie die wütende Stimme der Blonden und zuckt innerlich zusammen. Wenn sie mit Chloe spricht, hat sie ohne zu wissen warum, vermutlich beide Frauen gegen sich. Unwohlsein breitet sich in ihr aus. Nachdenklich greift sie sich den Bogen der am Ausgang steht und betritt fröstelnd den Hof. Sie findet eine Zielscheibe und stellt sich auf. Den Bogen zu spannen fühlt sich einerseits natürlich und andererseits ungewohnt an. Er braucht mehr Zugkraft um richtig gespannt zu sein und Max spürt Schmerzen in ihrer Seite. Trotzdem versucht sie sich zu fokussieren und lässt den Pfeil los. Ein nahezu perfekter Schuss.   
„Wow nicht schlecht Kleine!“ hört sie David hinter sich und zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht gehört hat, wie der Mann sich nähert.

„Schaffst du das noch mal?“ fragt er herausfordernd.   
„Ich hoffe, dass der nächste besser ist, der ist nicht perfekt.“ erwidert die Braunhaarige frustriert. Sie nimmt einen neuen Pfeil und visiert das Ziel. Der Pfeil landet wenige Millimeter neben dem ersten, diesmal perfekt in der Mitte.

„Der Bogen hat eine ungewohnte Spannkraft, ich muss etwas damit üben falls es ernst wird.“ nuschelt sie während sie ihr nächstes Ziel anvisiert.

„Ich bin nach Rachel mit meiner Wachschicht dran, vielleicht magst du dich dazu gesellen und ich erkläre dir alles, damit du auch Wache schieben kannst. Das würde uns alle entlasten.“  
Der nächste Pfeil trifft sein Ziel und Maxs Muskeln fangen an zu schmerzen.   
„Sehr gerne.“ nuschelt sie.   
„Okay, dann lass ich dich mal trainieren. Wenn du sonst was brauchst, melde dich einfach.“  
„Danke David, für alles!“ sagt Max und vertieft sich wieder in ihr Training.   
_„Ich werde helfen so lange ich kann, aber sobald ich eine Möglichkeit habe werde ich hier verschwinden. Alle sind so nett zu mir, da will ich nicht, dass sich jemand unwohl fühlt. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe.“_ beschließt Max und schießt diesmal daneben.   
„Shit!“ grummelt sie wütend auf sich selbst.

„Max, Essen ist fertig“ ruft es durch das kleine Küchenfenster. Max dreht sich um und sieht, dass die Sonne schon langsam untergeht. Ihre Arme schmerzen von der Anstrengung und ihre Seite brennt. Unzufrieden nimmt sie die Pfeile auf und entspannt den Bogen, packt alles ordentlich zusammen und betritt die kleine Hütte.

„Du scheinst in deinem Element zu sein“ sagt Chloe plötzlich hinter ihr und Max zuckt zusammen.   
„Ich...ich habe das früher oft gemacht, war auch auf Wettbewerben und so“ nuschelt Max schüchtern.

„Shit, am Ende bist du noch nützlicher als ich.“ lacht die Punkerin und Max spürt, wie ihr Herz schneller schlägt.   
„Wohl kaum.“ lächelt sie schüchtern und geht weiter in die Küche.   
Leise setzt Max sich an den Tisch und isst in Gedanken verloren.

„Hm ich muss euch was sagen“ fängt Chloe an.   
„Herrgott, schluck wenigstens runter“ knurrt David.   
„Jaja!“ sagt die Punkerin „ich will morgen früh noch mal nach Arcadia bevor....oh shit“ mit Reue schaut sie Max an „Sorry Max ich...“ doch Max hebt die Hand.   
„Schon gut, red weiter“ flüstert die Fotografin.   
„Jedenfalls, als ich da war, sah es noch nicht nach Plünderungen aus. Und es ist noch nicht so lange her. Ich könnte nützliche Sachen finden, vielleicht sogar frische Lebensmittel. Ich glaube, dass würde uns allen gut tun.“ beendet die Blauhaarige und schaut in die Runde.   
„Ich könnte dich begleiten, wenn du willst. Ich kenne mich gut aus und...einer meiner Mitschüler erzählte was von einem Bunker und wo der ist. Vielleicht finden wir da nützliche Sachen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“ sagt David nachdenklich. „Wir haben noch genug Vorräte und....“  
„Aber wie lange. Wer weiß, wie lange die Scheiße noch geht und wenn erst richtig Winter ist wird es schwieriger und wir müssen mehr der Vorräte benutzen. Lieber jetzt die Sachen sparen, oder? Und zu zweit könnten wir mehr wegschaffen.“  
„Chloe, ich habe schon vor langer Zeit eingesehen, dass du zu alt bist um auf mich zu hören. Aber bitte Liebling, pass auf dich auf. Ich würde es nicht ertragen dich auch noch zu verlieren!“ sagt Joyce traurig.  
„Versprochen Mom. Also Max, wenn du mit willst, ich gehe um kurz vor Sonnenaufgang los.“

„Okay, ich werde bereit sein.“ antwortet Max und David knurrt erneut unzufrieden.

19.11.2013

Fröstelnd steht Max an der Tür zum Hof und schaut besorgt nach draußen. Der Schnee ist weg und der Boden gefroren. Sie schaut auf ihre Füße an denen ihre Chucks sind. Sie hat einen leeren Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Eine Tür öffnet sich und sie schaut hoch in der Hoffnung Chloe zu sehen.   
„Du ziehst es also durch? Bist du bereit dazu? Ist der Husten weg?“ fragt David leise.   
„Ja, ich....ich will helfen so gut ich kann. Dank eurer Pflege bin ich wieder gesund.“ David seufzt und nickt. Er streckt der jungen Frau etwas entgegen.   
„Für den Notfall. Pass gut auf meine Stieftochter auf!“ Max schaut sich das Messer in ihrer Hand an und schluckt schwer bei dem Gedanken es benutzen zu müsse. Sie befestigt die Lederscheide an ihrem Gürtel und steckt das Messer vorsichtig rein.   
„Ich gebe auf sie acht.“ verspricht sie und schaut dem Mann in die Augen. „Nochmals danke. Ich werde nie vergessen, was ihr für mich getan habt.“ sagt Max mit belegter Stimme.

Gerade als David etwas erwidern will kommt Chloe dazu.   
„Los geht’s!“ grummelt sie nur leise und zieht sich ihre dicke Jacke an „Bis später!“ sagt sie zu David und ist schon verschwunden. Nervös läuft Max ihr hinterher beschließt aber nichts zu sagen. Beide stapfen schweigend durch den Wald bis Chloe steht bleibt.   
„Da oben“ sie zeigt auf einen Baum „ ist eine unserer Alarmanlagen. Wenn wir das Gebiet verlassen oder betreten müssen wir per Funk Bescheid sagen, damit die anderen wissen, dass wir es sind. David hat dir gestern Abend alles erklärt?“ fragt Chloe und schaut Max an.   
„Ja, deswegen wusstest du auch, dass ich bei euch eingedrungen bin“ sagt diese schüchtern und Chloe lächelt sie an.   
„Genau.“ dann zieht sie ihr Funkgerät von der Hose. „Punkass an der Sergeant. Verlassen das Gebiet“

„Verstanden! Passt gut auf euch auf!“ und dann geht Chloe weiter und schaltet ihr Funkgerät aus.   
„Ist...ist alles okay?“ fragt Max schüchtern während sie der Punkerin weiter folgt.

„Jap!“ sagt sie nur und läuft etwas weiter. „Da vorne ist das Motorrad. Kannst du fahren?“ fragt sie.   
„Nein, nur Autos. Tut mir leid!“   
„Nicht schlimm. Ich hab nur einen Helm also...“  
„Setz du ihn auf!“ sagt Max sofort und Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern.   
„Okay, setzt dich hinter mich und halt dich an mir fest. Wenn irgendwas ist, dann klopf mir auf den Rücken und ich versuche ran zu fahren.“  
„Verstanden!“ Max spürt ihre Nervosität als sie sich gegen Chloes Körper presst. Ihre Arme umklammern die Hüfte der Punkerin und sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihr öfter so nah sein könnte.

Das Motorrad nähert sich der kleinen, verlassenen Küstenstadt und Max hat eine Idee. Mit, von der Kälte, steifen Armen gibt sie Chloe das Signal, dass sie ran fahren soll. Diese zieht zur Seite und klappt ihr Visier hoch. Max versucht zu Atmen, doch durch den kalten Fahrtwind klappern ihre Zähne zu sehr. Sie sammelt sich kurz.   
„Ich....ich denke wir sollten....zuerst nach Blackwell. Da vorne....führt....führt ein kleiner versteckter Weg lang, da kannst du auch.....lang fahren“ bibbert sie und Chloe nickt. Die Punkerin fährt langsamer weiter und Max lotst sie mit Handzeichen. Schon bald erreichen beide Frauen einen kleinen Trampelpfad. Die Blauhaarige steigt ab und nimmt den Helm ab, sie schaut besorgt in das Gesicht ihrer Begleiterin. Diese ist blass und am Zittern.   
_„Shit, der Fahrtwind war nicht gut für sie, selbst ich friere in meinen dicken Klamotten und sie hatte nicht mal einen Helm zum Schutz.“_ denkt sie sich. „Wir sollten sehen, dass wir dickere Kleidung für dich finden.“ sagt sie leise und sieht, wie Max an ihr vorbei stapft. „Hey warte!“ und schnell läuft sie der Kleineren hinterher. Max hat sich hinter Büschen verkrochen und spät auf eine große Wiese. Chloe hockt sich neben sie.   
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragt sie atemlos und die Braunhaarige schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Willst du hier warten und ich durchsuche alles?“  
„Nein...ich schaffe das schon. Ich weiß, wo es sich lohnt zu schauen. Komm mit.“ und damit geht sie schon wieder weiter. In einer kleinen Kammer schaut sie sich hastig um und hält dann triumphal ein dickes Schlüsselbund hervor.

„Nicht schlecht, dann muss ich diesmal keine Schlösser aufbrechen.“

„Wäre es okay, wenn ich kurz in mein Zimmer gehe?“ fragt Max unsicher und erst da wird Chloe die ganze schwere von der Situation bewusst.  
„Natürlich, soll ich mitkommen oder willst du alleine sein?“   
„Komm ruhig mit.“ und damit betreten beide die Schlafräume.

Sie gehen in das oberste Stockwerk und Max schaut sich die Stockpläne an und führt Chloe in verschiedene Räume in denen sie vermutet, nützliche Sachen zu finden.

„Das hier war Nathans Zimmer. Hier sollten wir Hinweise für den Bunker finden.“ sagt Max leise und öffnet sie Tür. Der Raum zeigt ein paar verstörende Bilder, ist ansonsten aber klinisch rein.   
„Wow, der Kerl muss echt reich gewesen sein.“ sagt Chloe mit Neid in der Stimme.

„Ja und er hat es jeden Wissen lassen.“ antwortet Max und man hört die Abneigung in ihrem Satz.   
„Alter, dass hier sind gut 500 Doller, meinst du ich kann....“  
„Ja nimm sie mit.“ Kurz meldet sich Maxs Moral, doch dann fällt ihr ein, dass alle tot sind und keiner das Geld mehr braucht als die, die überleben müssen, auch nach der ganzen Krise.

„Hier ich hab was.“ Max zieht einen Brief hervor „Nathan, es reicht mir, dass du immer wieder die Kombination des Bunkers vergisst, ich habe sie nun in deinen Geburtstag geändert. Hör auf so eine unsagbare Enttäuschung für deine Familie zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass dein kleines Fotoprojekt mit Jefferson bald Erfolg zeigt. Gezeichnet Sean Prescott.“ nachdenklich lässt Max den Brief sinken. „Was für ein Projekt mit Jefferson?“ murmelt sie leise und schüttelt den Kopf.

Chloe füllt derzeit ihren Rucksack weiter mit Sachen und in einem Schrank findet sie einen kleinen Safe.   
„Hey, wann hatte der Arsch Geburtstag?“

„29. August, wieso?“  
„Bingo! WOW!“ mit großen Augen öffnet Chloe den Safe und zieht mehrere tausend Doller, einen Revolver sowie verschiedene Medikamente heraus. „Damit können wir bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben.“ grinst sie breit und stößt auf das ernste Gesicht von Max.

„Darf ich mal sehen?“ fragt sie und Chloe reicht ihr die Tabletten. „Kann ich die hier behalten?“ fragt sie schüchtern und hält eine Dose mit Pillen hoch. Die Punkerin denkt an das Gespräch mit Rachel zurück und wird vorsichtig.

„Warum?“   
Die Fotografin seufzt. „Kann ich dir das in meinem Zimmer zeigen?“ Chloe nickt und beide gehen weiter.   
Max kommt auf ihrer Etage an und bleibt kurz im Flur stehen. Sie atmet unruhiger und ihre Augen zucken durch den Gang. Mit klopfenden Herzen geht sie auf ihr Zimmer zu und spürt wie ihre Beine weich werden.

„Hier ist...war mein Zimmer.“ sagt sie nur und lässt Chloe rein.   
„Ja....doch, das passt zu dir.“ sagt sie und schaut sich um. Anstatt das Zimmer nach nützlichen Sachen zu durchsuchen setzt sie sich vorsichtig auf die Couch und blickt sich um. Max geht durch das Zimmer, überlegt, was sie alles braucht und fängt an das nötigste einzupacken. Schließlich geht sie zu ihrem Schrank und holt ihre Winterkleidung heraus und zieht sie sich über.   
„Hey, du solltest dir auch ein paar Wechselsachen mitnehmen“ sagt Chloe und die Kleinere fährt erschrocken zusammen, da sie die Anwesenheit der Punkerin schon wieder vergessen hat.  
„Ja...ja du hast recht.“ und damit nimmt sie sich noch zwei Shirts, Unterwäsche, einen Pullover und eine Hose. Sie geht zu ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnet eine Schublade. Darin befindet sich eine Dose mit Pillen die sie schweigend an Chloe weiterreicht.   
„Das sind die gleichen die du von diesem Kerl haben wolltest. **Fluoxetin, davon habe ich schon mal gehört, wogegen sind die?“  
„Depressionen und Angst. Ich....ich brauche die manchmal und seit der Ausgangssperre häufiger. Meine sind fast alle, wie du siehst, deswegen wollte ich die von Nathan behalten....ich....“  
„Ist okay, natürlich kannst du sie haben. Ich wollte nicht wie ein Arsch klingen. Tut mir leid.“  
„Muss es nicht.“ nuschelt Max leise und steht wieder auf. „Wir sollten weiter. Ich denke wir sollten noch in das Hauptgebäude und dann weiter in die Stadt und den Bunker suchen.“  
„Führe mich!“ grinst die Blauhaarige und springt auf.**

** Max ist bereits auf dem Flur und steht vor einer Tür. Sie starrt einfach auf das Holz vor sich und Tränen fließen ihr Gesicht herab. Sie hört die Schritte hinter sich.   
„Hier hat Kate gewohnt. Vor ein paar Wochen wollte sie sich umbringen, ich konnte....ich konnte sie vom Dach herunter reden. Sie ist erst kurz vor der Ausgangssperre zurückgekommen nur damit....damit....“Max sinkt auf ihre Knie und fängt an zu Schluchzen. Unsicher steht die Punkerin hinter ihr.   
„Willst du rein und schauen ob du....ich weiß nicht, ein Andenken oder so was von ihr findest? Sie scheint dir viel bedeutet zu haben“ sagt Chloe mit belegter Stimme und legt Max eine Hand auf die Schulter.  **

**„ Nein..wir sollten den Platz sparen und nur Sachen mitnehmen die uns etwas nützen und....“  
„Hör zu Max, auch ich habe Sachen mitgenommen die mir persönlich was bedeuten. Das ist wichtig und wenn du nicht gerade eine Couch mitnehmen willst solltest du was nehmen, wenn du willst.“  
Die Fotografin schluckt schwer und nickt schließlich. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnet sie die Tür und betritt das Zimmer. **

Mit Tränen in den Augen läuft Max über den Rasen in Richtung Hauptgebäude. Die Bibel in ihrem Rucksack scheint sie herunter zu ziehen, doch es war das, was sie am meisten mit Kate verbindet, auch wenn die Fotografin selber nicht gläubig war. Vor sich sieht sie die Türen die in die Schule führen und erstarrt.

„Hey Madmax, lange nicht mehr gesehen“ hört die Warrens Stimme.   
„Alle in Reihen aufstellen!“ brüllt ein Soldat durch seine schwere Atemmaske.   
„Boah, chill mal!“ tönt es zwei Reihen hinter ihr und sie erkennt Nathans Stimme.   
Dann folgen Schüsse. So viele Schüsse und Schreie und etwas hartes trifft sie im Gesicht und holt sie in die Realität zurück.   
Sie reibt sich die schmerzende Wange und sieht irritiert nach oben. Sie liegt auf dem Boden und schaut sich um.   
„Entschuldige, du bist total weggetreten gewesen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst wieder ins Hier und Jetzt bekomme“ sagt Chloe beschämt und hält ihr eine Hand entgegen.   
Max spürt die Hitze des Schlags an ihrer Wange und nickt beschämt.   
„Tut mir leid.“ nuschelt sie leise und führt die Punkerin in die Schule.   
„Wow, man muss bestimmt viel Geld haben um hier zur Schule zu gehen?“   
„Ja, ich hatte aber ein Stipendium, das hätten sich meine Eltern nicht leisten können, oder wollen.“

„Was meinst du?“  
„Ach nicht so wichtig. Da vorne ist das Büro des Direktors. Ich würde gerne mein Portfolio holen.“  
Chloe nickt und folgt Max. Diese probiert die Schlüssel am Bund durch doch keiner passt.   
„Mist, das war es dann mit meinem Portfolio.“ sagt die Fotografin traurig.   
„Vielleicht auch nicht. Ihr habt bestimmt ein Chemielabor hier, oder?“  
Max nickt und führt Chloe durch die Schule. Gemeinsam sehen sie sich im Labor um und Chloe sammelt ein paar Zutaten.   
„Was hast du damit vor?“ fragt Max mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
„Eine Überraschung.“ grinst die Punkerin nur und greift voller Übereifer nach der Hand der Kleineren.   
„Warte, die könnten nützlich sein, oder?“ fragt Max und zeigt auf Atemschutzmasken.   
„Hella ja, Bingo!“ und beide stecken sich Masken ein und gehen zurück in das Büro.   
Chloe befestigt ihr Werk an der Tür. Sie zieht ihr Feuerzeug heraus und zündet es an.   
„Hast du....“ setzt Max an da schiebt Chloe sie schon hinter einen Tisch und mit einem Knall explodiert das Schloss.   
„Eine Bombe gebaut? Jap!“ grinst die Blauhaarige.   
„Was, wenn uns Soldaten hören?“ fragt die Fotografin blass.   
„Oh vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber beeilen.“ und damit stürmen beide Frauen das Büro.

„Ich hab es!“ sagt Max und hält ihr Portfolio hoch.   
„Und ich habe noch mal massig Geld gefunden und Alkohol. Das wird eine Party heute Abend. Los, lass uns von hier verschwinden.“

„Wohin jetzt?“ fragt Chloe als beide am Motorrad angekommen sind ohne einem Soldaten in die Arme zu laufen.  
„Ich denke erst in die Stadt, ich kenne ein paar Läden und dann zum Bunker.“  
„Los geht’s.“

Während beide durch die Stadt schleichen und Maxs sie in verschiedene Läden führt hängen beide Frauen ihren Gedanken nach. Sie erreichen das Diner und betreten es durch den Hintereingang.   
„Wow, sieh mal, dass sieht alles noch gut aus. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir das letzte Mal frische Lebensmittel hatten.“ flüstert Chloe begeistert und beide packen so viel wie möglich in ihre Taschen wobei Max drauf achtet, Chloe mehr zu überlassen mit der Ausrede, das sie ja ihre Kleidung hat.   
„Weißt du, ich war als kleines Kind oft hier, da Mom ja hier gearbeitet hat.“ sagt Chloe und beobachtet das Gesicht ihrer Begleiterin ob sich etwas darin rührt.

„Das muss cool gewesen sein. Ich durfte nie Fastfood oder so essen. Die ersten Monate, nachdem ich alleine hier gelebt habe, war ich fast jeden Tag im Diner. Da hinten war mein Stammplatz.“ sie zeigt auf den hintersten Tisch den Chloe nur zu gut kennt. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber als ich das erste Mal hier herein kam zog es mich dahin.“ Gerade als Chloe etwas erwidern will hören sie einen Motor.   
„Versteck dich!“ zischt sie und zieht Max hinter die Theke.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sehen beide, wie ein Militärauto durch die Straße vor dem Diner fährt. Mit klopfenden Herzen presst Max sich gegen das kalte Holz und ihre Hand wandert zu dem Messer an ihrer Hüfte.   
_„Wenn es schlimm wird versuche ich sie abzulenken, damit Chloe entkommen kann“_ denkt sich die Fotografin und beißt angespannt die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich glaube die Luft ist rein. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden bevor sie doch noch Spuren von uns finden und uns suchen. Ich denke, wir sollten demnächst noch mal wiederkommen“   
Bei den Worten wird Maxs Herz schwer doch sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und Nicken.

„Hier soll der Bunker sein?“ fragt Chloe und pustet sich warme Luft in die Hände.   
„Ja, komm lass und nachsehen.“ erwidert Max und geht durch das aufgebrochene Scheunentor.   
„Max, hier ist nichts, nur gammeliges Stroh. Lass uns verschwinden.“  
„Warte kurz, Nathan sagte, dass der Eingang versteckt ist.“  
„Warum hat er das alles erzählt?“ fragt die Punkerin und wieder gehen ihre Alarmglocken los und sie denkt an Rachel.  
„Der Vortex Club hat immer heftig gefeiert und wenn Nathan betrunken und high war hat er damit angegeben.“ sagt die Braunhaarige nur ungerührt von dem Stimmungsbruch ihrer Begleiterin. „Ah hier!“ mit dem Fuß entfernt sie Stroh und findet eine Tür. „Hilfst du mir mal?“ Chloe blickt sich um und findet ein Brecheisen mit dem sie das Vorhängeschloss an der Tür öffnen kann. Zusammen heben sie eine schwere Falltür aus Holz nach oben und Chloe pfeift anerkennend.   
Langsam folgen sie der Treppe nach unten und stehen vor einem Zahlenschloss.   
„Ich frage mich was wir finden, bei der Menge an Solarenergiegeneratoren muss hier ganz schön viel Strom verbraucht werden.“ sagt die Größere nachdenklich.   
Max tippt die Zahlen ein und stellt zufrieden fest, dass sich die Tür öffnet. Sie betritt einen kleinen Vorraum und sieht lauter Konserven.   
„Jackpot!“ hört sie Chloes freudige Stimme hinter sich. „Mal sehen was hier ist. Wow, sieh dir das an!“ ruft sie von der anderen Seite des Plastikvorhanges und Max folgt ihr. Starr vor Angst bleibt Max stehen und nimmt ihre Umgebung in sich auf. Die Bilder aus ihren unzähligen Albträumen sind wahr geworden. Langsam geht sie rückwärts bis ihr Rücken eine Wand erreicht und sie lässt sich, unbemerkt von Chloe, zu Boden sinken.

Die Punkerin öffnet einen Metallschrank und vor ihr sind dutzende rote Ordner. Sie liest mehrere Namen, die sie aus den Geschichten der Fotografin kennt. Der vorletzte Ordner trägt den Namen ihrer Gefährtin. Chloe zieht den Ordner heraus und schlägt ihn auf.   
„Max, was sind das für Fotos?“ fragt sie entsetzt und blättert weiter. „Max?“ erst jetzt bemerkt sie, dass sie lange kein Geräusch mehr von der Braunhaarigen wahrgenommen hat.   
Die blauen Augen der Punkerin streifen durch den Raum bis sie eine zusammenkauerte Gestalt erkennt.

Mit schnellen Schritten ist sie bei Max, die sich zusammengerollt hat, ihre Hände auf die Ohren drückt und vor sich hin murmelt.

„Max, ich bin es. Ganz ruhig, du bist in Sicherheit.“ Chloe hört ihre eigene Stimme brechen und versucht sich zusammen zu reißen.   
„Es ist alles echt. Es waren keine Träume. Es ist alles echt!“ schluchzt die Braunhaarige.   
„Ich bring dich jetzt hier raus Max.“ sagt Chloe und legt sanft ihre Arme unter den Körper der Fotografin um sie hochzuheben.

Langsam trägt sie sie aus dem Bunker heraus und setzt sie im Stroh ab.   
„Hör zu, ich gehe ein paar der Vorräte holen und bin dann bei dir, ok?“ fragt Chloe und streicht Max über die Wange, doch die starrt nur ins Leere.

Mit schnellen Schritten geht Chloe wieder nach unten und greift so viele Sachen wie sie kann. Sie wirft einen Blick in die Fotokammer und fasst einen Entschluss. Sie nimmt ein paar Fotos aus dem roten Ordner und versteckt sie tief in ihrem Rucksack. Man kann auf ihnen deutlich erkennen, dass Max völlig neben sich steht während sie gefesselt auf dem Boden liegt. Schnell geht sie wieder nach oben und erstarrt. Von der Fotografin ist keine Spur zu sehen. Sie geht in Richtung des Motorrads und sieht sich nach ihrer Begleiterin um. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen erreicht Chloe die Stelle wo sie das Gefährt abgestellt haben und sieht die Braunhaarige Sachen in die Satteltaschen stecken.   
_„Ich dachte schon sie ist getürmt“_ Chloe stellt fest wie glücklich sie ist, dass sie Max gefunden hat.   
„Max, was tust du da?“ fragt sie leise und sieht wie Max erschrocken zusammenzuckt.   
„Entschuldige, ich dachte ich wäre schneller.“  
„Schneller wofür Max?“ die Blauhaarige zieht fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Sie versucht Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch die Kleine verweigert dies.   
„Wir sind hier fertig und ich...ich werde nicht mehr mit zurück kommen“ beschämt schaut Max weg.   
„Was redest du da? Wieso willst du nicht zurück?“

„Chloe, ich....ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für...für alles. Aber ich will keine Unruhe verursachen ich....ich hab gestern zufällig gehört, wie Rachel dir gesagt hat, dass sie mir nicht traut und ich...ich will euch keinen Ärger machen. Ich werde schauen, dass ich mich hier irgendwo verstecke bis das alles vorbei ist. Ich wollte dir noch die Orte zeigen, damit du für euch Sorgen kannst. Ich schwöre, dass ich niemanden von euch erzählen werde.“ damit dreht Max sich um und läuft in Richtung Wald.   
Entsetzt starrt Chloe auf die Satteltaschen die augenscheinlich alle Lebensmittel beherbergen die Max eingesammelt hat und das Messer von David liegt auch drauf. Wut steigt in der Punkerin hoch und sie läuft Max hinterher, packt sie an der Schulter.   
„Verdammt nein!“ sagt sie und Max verkrampft sich unter ihrem Griff. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du gehst. Du kommst wieder zu uns zurück und wir erklären das Rachel. Ich meine, dass was wir da unten gesehen haben. Das war....nicht gestellt, oder?“ Max schüttelt den Kopf „und wenn wir über alles gesprochen haben und du immer noch gehen willst, fahre ich dich hin wohin du willst, aber ich lasse nicht zu dass du...Moment“ sie reißt Max den Rucksack vom Rücken und schaut herein „Du hast nichts an Vorräten in der Tasche. Was wird das hier? Ein verdammtes Selbstmordkommando?“ grollt Chloe wütend.  
„Ich wollte zurück und Sachen für mich sammeln nachdem du weg bist.“ nuschelt Max leise und Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen.

„Max, ich lasse dich nicht gehen!“ sagt Chloe noch einmal und zieht, zu ihrer beiden Überraschung, die Kleinere in ihre Arme. „Du gehörst zu unserer kleinen, gestörten Familie, erinnerst du dich?“ Max nickt schwach „na komm schon, ich bringe dich nach Hause!“ und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag greift sie Maxs Hand.

„ _Ihre Hand zu halten fühlt sich so natürlich an. Um nichts in der Welt lasse ich sie gehen. Und jetzt wo klar ist, was das für Einstichstellen sind, Rachel auch nicht.“_ denkt Chloe sich und wieder erreichen sie das Motorrad. 

Maxs stöhnt unter der Last ihres Rucksacks. Der lange Marsch durch den Wald hat sie platt gemacht und ihre Seite tut wieder weh. Die Hütte kommt in Sicht und sie bleibt stehen, fängt an zu zittern. Fragend blickt Chloe sich um. Seit sie Arcadia Bay verlassen haben haben beide nicht miteinander gesprochen, zu sehr sind beide mit dem Erlernten beschäftigt.   
„Na komm Supermax, gleich geschafft“ versucht die Blauhaarige aufmunternd.   
„Ich...ich kann nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie....“ Tränen bilden sich in den blauen Augen „ich weiß nicht wie ich das erzählen soll. Ich verstehe es selber nicht vollständig und....“ Chloe überwindet die Distanz zwischen sich und Max und wischt ihr sanft eine Träne von den Sommersprossen weg.   
„Soll ich mit ihnen reden und wenn du soweit bist, kommst du dazu?“ wässrige Augen treffen mit einem verzweifelten Blick die der Punkerin. „Ich mach das schon und du ruhst dich etwas aus. Ich sehe, dass dir deine Verletzung weh tut und in deinem Kopf ist bestimmt auch hella viel los.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das jemals danken kann“ flüstert die Braunhaarige mit hängendem Kopf.

Wieder schließen sich die Arme von Chloe um Max und diese kann nicht anders, als sich der Umarmung hinzugeben. Sie nimmt Chloes Wärme und Geruch in sich auf und fühlt Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

Die beiden lösen sich aus der Umarmung und schauen schnell in verschiedene Richtungen, sodass keine die Röte im Gesicht der anderen sehen kann und gehen weiter Richtung Hütte.

Die Punkerin macht einen lauten Auftritt, wie immer, während Max leise hinter ihr her schleicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht sie in Richtung des Bunkers.   
„Hey, du kannst auch in unser Schlafzimmer“ bietet Chloe an, was Rachel mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert. Max schüttelt nur den Kopf und geht nach unten, was Chloe aufseufzen lässt.   
„So kommt in die Küche, ich zeige euch, was wir ergattert haben“ sagt sie fröhlich und wartet, bis sich die Bunkertür geschlossen hat. Sofort fällt die fröhliche Maske von ihrem Gesicht und sie schaut ernst. „Und ich muss euch was erzählen.“

Mit fragenden Gesichtern versammeln sich alle um den Küchentisch und Chloe beginnt von ihrer Reise durch die verlassene Küstenstadt zu berichten.

„Rachel hat bei der ersten Untersuchung von Max Einstichstellen in ihrem Nacken gefunden....“ fängt die Blauhaarige an und sieht, wie David und Joyce fragend die Augenbrauen heben.

„Ich habe sie gestern damit konfrontiert und sie tat so, als ob sie von nichts weiß.“ zischt Rachel wütend und David schaut beide entsetzt an.   
„Und warum erzählt ihr nichts?“  
„Wir wollten uns erst sicher sein“ sagt Chloe und versucht den Mann zu beruhigen. „Und ich habe jetzt die Antworten. Max ist kein Junkie oder so was.“ sagt sie und Trauer mischt sich in ihre Stimme. Mit einem schnellen Schulterblick versichert sie sich, dass die Kleinere nicht wieder hoch gekommen ist. „In dem Bunker haben wir ein Fotostudio gefunden und haufenweise Ordner mit Fotos. Auf einem stand ihr Name und ich habe das hier gefunden.“ vorsichtig legt sie die Bilder auf den Tisch und sieht den Schock in den Gesichtern ihrer Familie.

„Sie hat uns gestern gehört Rach. Beinahe wäre ich zu spät und sie weg gewesen. Sie wollte mir nur helfen genug Vorräte zu sammeln und dann abhauen, um uns keinen Ärger zu machen.“  
In der kleinen Küche herrscht eine eisige Stille und alle schauen betreten nach unten.

„Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen und es ihr erklären“ schluchzt Rachel plötzlich. Chloe schaut zu ihr und zieht sie in ihre Arme um sie zu trösten.   
„Das arme Kind!“ sagt Joyce leise und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollte eine von euch runter gehen zu ihr. Sie sollte nicht alleine sein.“ sagt David nur und steht auf. „Ich übernehme die nächsten Wachdienste, damit ihr euch um sie kümmern könnt“

„Danke David!“ sagt Chloe und schaut ihn an.

Chloe steht auf um zu Max zu gehen und spürt eine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk. Die Blonde schaut sie von unten mit nassen Augen an.   
„Darf ich mitkommen?“ fragt sie mit brüchiger Stimme.   
„Natürlich Rach“ die Punkerin lächelt liebevoll und hilft ihrer Freundin auf die Beine. „Ah shit, sie hat ihren Rucksack oben gelassen.“ Chloe wühlt darin bis sie die kleine Dose findet.   
„Was ist das?“  
„Ihre Tabletten, gegen Depressionen und Angst. Ich denke, die braucht sie jetzt“   
„Oh“ macht Rachel und nickt langsam.   
Zusammen machen die beiden jungen Frauen sich auf den Weg nach unten. Leise schleichen sie die Metalltreppe nach unten um Max nicht zu wecken. Das Feldbett ist jedoch leer.   
„Wo ist sie?“ fragt Rachel und hat leichte Panik in der Stimme.

„Max?“ fragt Chloe nun lauter und sieht sich um.   
Aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes ertönt ein leises Rascheln und wimmern. Die Punkerin hebt fragend die Augenbraue und ihre Freundin zuckt mit der Schulter. Langsam nähern sich beide dem Geräusch. In der hintersten, dunklen Ecke des Raums finden sie die Fotografin. Sie hat sich nah an die Wand gezwungen und schläft dort. Man sieht deutlich, wie sie das Gesicht verzieht als ob sie Angst hat.   
„Sie kann nicht hier unten bleiben, wir müssen uns was überlegen!“ flüstert die Blauhaarige mit Sorge in den Augen.   
„Was gibt es da zu überlegen? Sie kommt mit in unser Zimmer. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns drei.“ vorsichtig streckt die Blonde die Hand nach Max aus und schüttelt an der Schulter. „Hey Max, wach auf!“

Statt aufzuwachen macht die Angesprochene sich noch kleiner und verkriecht sich. Sie jammert und fleht leise und sowohl Rachel wie auch Chloe bricht es bei dem Anblick das Herz.   
„Max, du bist in Sicherheit. Komm schon, wach auf.“ sagt nun Chloe mit fester Stimme.

Langsam öffnet Max die Augen und versucht zu fliehen. Panik ist in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.   
„Nein...bitte nicht!“ weint sie drauf los und Chloe zieht sich etwas zurück.   
„Max, ich bin es Chloe, es war nur ein Traum.“ sagt sie sanft.   
Die blauen, müden Augen blinzeln ein paar Mal hektisch und dann sieht sie beide Frauen an.

„Ist wieder ein Heli unterwegs?“ fragt sie erschöpft.

„Nein, wir wollten nach dir sehen.“ sagt Chloe und lächelt aufmunternd.   
„Und ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen!“ sagt Rachel mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Aber erst mal kommst du mit nach oben. Du kannst nicht hier unten schlafen. Und bevor du anfängst, es gibt keine Widerrede junge Dame. Los hoch mit dir!“ sie streckt der verdutzten Max die Hand entgegen und diese lässt sich hochziehen.

„Jedenfalls kam Chloe dann zu mir ins Krankenhaus zurück und hat mir alles erzählt. Das James Damon angeheuert hat meine Mutter von mir fernzuhalten, dieser sie dann unter Drogen gesetzt hat und sogar umbringen wollte. Ich habe seitdem nicht mehr mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Nachdem wir alles Joyce und David erzählt hatten haben sie zum Glück eingewilligt und mich bei ihnen leben lassen.“ beendet Rachel ihre Geschichte.   
„Und was ist mit dir und Sera? Seid ihr in Kontakt geblieben?“ fragt Max und wischt sich heimlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Ja, nach dem ganzen Drama hatten wir zwei Wochen Kontakt, der Rückfall hat sie hart getroffen und plötzlich ist sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Die Drogen waren wohl wieder wichtiger als ihre einzige Tochter. Sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, ohne Absenderadresse und mir gesagt, dass ich besser ohne sie dran bin“ antwortet die Blonde in bitterem Ton.   
„Und als du die Einstichstellen gesehen und mich damit konfrontiert hast, dachtest du, dass ich auch Drogen nehme?“ fragt Max nachdenklich und Rachel nickt nur.   
„Ich fand es seltsam, dass du nicht wusstest woher sie kommen und dachte, du verheimlichst uns etwas. Es tut mir so, so leid. Ich konnte nicht wissen, was wirklich dahinter steckt. Und wage es nicht, hier abhauen zu wollen wegen so einem Scheiß!“   
„Okay!“ gähnt Max.   
„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, es war ein harter Tag. Ich wette, Mom hat das Abendbrot bald fertig. Und keine Sorge, wir passen auf dich auf!“

„Danke“ nuschelt es nur noch unter der Decke hervor und dann hört man nur noch die leisen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Fotografin.   
Chloe schaut auf sie herab und würde sich am liebsten zu ihr legen, sie in ihre Arme schließen und nicht mehr loslassen. Sie hört ein Räuspern und mit roten Wangen sieht sie nach oben. Rachel hebt nur grinsend die Augenbraue und die Punkerin reagiert mit erhobenem Mittelfinger.

25.11.2013

Chloe steigt mit Rachel aus der Dusche und trocknet sich ab.

„Ist alles okay Che?“ fragt die Blonde während sie ihre Haare bürstet. Sie schaut im Spiegel zu ihrer Freundin, doch Chloe scheint kilometerweit entfernt zu sein. „Chloe?“   
Die Punkerin löst ihren Blick von Max, die im Hof steht und mit David irgendwelche Übungen macht.

„Was?“

„Ich habe gefragt, ob alles okay ist“ die Blonde grinst sie breit an.

„Jaja, ich muss gleich Mom ablösen und.....“ Chloe sieht Rachel nun in die Augen „ich frage mich, ob das hier jemals endet und wie es dann weiter gehen soll. Wie sollen wir jemals wieder ein normales Leben haben?“

Rachel schaut nachdenklich und geht auf ihre Freundin zu, hebt ihre Hand und schiebt eine blaue Strähne hinter das Ohr ihrer Gegenüber.

„Wir werden es schon heraus finden, aber ich denke, dass Geld wird ein guter Start sein. Für uns....falls das immer noch der Plan ist, außer es hat sich etwa geändert.“

„Außer die verfluchte Apokalypse?“   
„Und Max“ haucht die Blonde leise.   
Chloe schnaubt die Luft aus, drängt sich an Rachel vorbei und geht direkt in das Zimmer mit dem Funkgerät.

„Dachte ich es mir doch“ flüstert Rachel leise zu sich selbst und sieht nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster „Es wird Zeit, dass die beiden sich ihrer Chemie endlich bewusst werden“.

Ein leises Klopfen lässt Chloe aufblicken und sie legt ihr Skizzenbuch weg. Die Tür öffnet sich langsam und ein brauner Haarschopf kommt zum Vorschein.   
„Wasup Maxi?“

„Hey wie läuft es? Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten darf.“  
„Klar, komm rein. Uh ist das Kaffee?“  
„Natürlich und ich habe das hier für dich!“ Max stellt die zwei Kaffeetassen ab und wirft Chloe einen Schokoriegel zu.   
„Wow, wo hast du den her?“   
„Ich habe ein paar mitgenommen als wir in Arcadia waren und du hast so nachdenklich ausgesehen, da dachte ich mir, vielleicht hilft dir das.“

„Danke, das ist lieb. Und was ist mit dir? Du hast mit David trainiert und es ist schon spät. Solltest du nicht etwas schlafen?“  
Max reibt sich nervös im Nacken. Seufzend setzt sie sich auf den zweiten Stuhl und stützt nachdenklich den Kopf in einer Hand ab.   
„Ich habe Probleme mit dem Schlafen ich habe diese ganzen Albträume“   
„Ja ich weiß. Ich bekomme es mit.“  
„Es tut mir leid, ich sollte wirklich wieder woanders schlafen und euch nicht....“

„Nein Max, dass ist quatsch und so war das nicht gemeint. Aber ich habe eine Idee, schon mal Gras geraucht?“  
„Äh nein, ich habe noch nicht mal Zigaretten geraucht“ die Fotografin rümpft die Nase was Chloe kichern lässt.   
„Vielleicht solltest du es mal probieren, es entspannt und könnte beim Schlafen hilfreich sein.“  
„Selbst wenn ich wollte, wo sollte ich etwas herbekommen?“  
„Alter ich habe massig in diesem alten Wohnmobil vor der Stadt gefunden als ich das erste Mal hin bin.“ Max verzieht nachdenklich die Stirn „ich zeige es dir auch, aber wenn du nicht magst ist mehr für Rach und mich da“ grinst Chloe schief und zwinkert Max zu.   
„Mal sehen. Was ist das?“   
„Oh, dass ist nur mein Skizzenbuch. Ich vertreibe mir gerne die Zeit mit zeichnen. Bevor das alles hier war hatte ich sogar überlegt etwas mit Kunst zu machen. Aber vor dem ganzen hatte ich so viele Pläne.“ die Stimmung von Chloe kippt und sie schaut aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung hinaus.   
„Und jetzt haben sich deine Pläne geändert?“ Die Fotografin klingt unsicher ob sie fragen darf.   
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verfangen sich in Chloes blauen Haaren und dazu der nachdenkliche Blick lassen sie wie einen traurigen Engel für Max aussehen. Hätte sie ihre Kamera dabei würde sie jetzt ein Foto schießen. _„Gott, sie ist so wunderschön“_ denkt sie zu sich selber.

„Ja...nein....ach ich weiß nicht. Was, wenn wir die nächsten 10 Jahre hier festsitzen, oder für immer. Wozu also an Plänen festhalten?“  
„Erzähl mir von deinen Plänen, bitte!“

„Rachel und ich, wir wollten immer zusammen abhauen. Nach LA, oder New York oder so. Sie wollte als Model und Schauspielerin arbeiten und ich....ach keine Ahnung. Ich hatte überlegt vielleicht als Tätowiererin arbeiten zu können. Ich habe mir in den letzten Jahren so viele Ideen überlegt und....aber es ist albern. Es hat sich einfach alles geändert.“  
„Wollt ihr immer noch zusammen weg, wenn das....vorbei ist?“ Max spürt einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht....ich denke schon....was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte immer Fotografin werden aber nun....Blackwell ist quasi ausgelöscht, meine Eltern sehr wahrscheinlich tot und der Mensch der mein Vorbild war, zu dem ich aufgesehen habe hat....er hat....“ nervös reibt sich Max über ihre Handgelenke. „Ich weiß nicht was ich will“   
Beide Frauen schweigen sich an.   
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was du alles durchmachen musstet.“  
„Du doch auch.“ die Augen der Braunhaarigen landen erneut auf dem Buch „darf ich?“  
„Klar!“

Neugierig öffnet Max das Skizzenbuch.   
„Wow, die sind wirklich gut!“ staunt sie und blättert nach und nach weiter. Sie blättert das Bild eines blauen Schmetterlings um und erstarrt. Auf der Seite ist eine Zeichnung von Rachel wie sie nackt auf einer Couch liegt. Sofort spürt die junge Frau Hitze in ihr Gesicht kriechen und blättert schnell weiter. „Du bist wirklich talentiert Chloe, du solltest definitiv was aus deiner Gabe machen. Und wenn du es gelernt hast darfst du mir ein Tattoo stechen.“ sagt sie während sie weiter blättert und dann wird ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hat „also, falls du nach dem ganzen in Kontakt bleiben willst und so....hey, was ist das?“ ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt rutscht heraus, direkt in den Schoß der Fotografin. Vorsichtig entfaltet sie das Stück Papier welches so aussieht, als ob es hunderte Male gefaltet und wieder auseinandergefaltet wurde. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt Max auf das Blatt und Chloe schaut sie an.   
„Ah shit das habe ich vergessen. Lach nicht, okay, ich konnte mich einfach nie davon trennen.“ sie schaut Max in die Augen und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Max sieht entsetzt auf das Blatt, Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen und so schüttelt leicht den Kopf.   
„Max, ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Chloe sanft und Max schaut sie endlich an.   
„Ich kenne dieses Bild. Das ist.....“  
„Ja von dir Dummerchen, von damals als wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“ nervös lacht die Punkerin auf.   
„Aber.....aber....sie haben mich angelogen.“

„Wer hat dich angelogen? Wovon redest du?“  
„Meine Eltern ich....ich dachte, dass ich dich nur eingebildet habe, wie eine unsichtbare Freundin.“ Max seufzt schwer. „Ich hatte einen Unfall als ich klein war. Ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen.“ Ohne Vorwarnung greift sie Chloes Hand „darf ich?“ Chloe nickt und versucht nicht an die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu denken. Max führt ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf und Chloes Finger spüren eine lange Narbe an der Seite des Schädels. „Ich war ein paar Tage bewusstlos. Ich erinnere mich, als ob es gestern war. Meine Eltern waren so wütend auf mich und sagten mir, dass so etwas passiert, wenn ich nicht höre. Ich hatte Gedächtnislücken, konnte mich aber an dieses blonde Mädchen erinnern und das wir Piraten werden wollten. Also fragte ich meine Eltern und sie sagten, dass ich nie mit einem blonden Mädchen gesprochen hätte.“ Mit offenem Mund schaut Chloe Max an.

„Wieso sollten sie so was tun?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie haben sogar meinem Psychologen gesagt, dass ich mich dir eingebildet habe. Er hat immer gesagt, dass ich mich dir vermutlich vorstelle, weil du für die Abenteuerlust und den Mut in mir stehst, die ich nicht habe.“  
„Du hast dich alleine von Arcadia Bay hierher gekämpft, ohne Waffen und das angeschossen und du bist mit mir dahin zurück gekehrt und wolltest uns verlassen und wieder alleine durch die Gegend ziehen um unseren Frieden zu bewahren. Ich nenne das alles hella mutig Max!“ sagt Chloe sanft und schaut der Braunhaarigen tief in die Augen. Sie spürt das Verlangen sie zu küssen. Kurz wandert der Blick der Punkerin zu den Lippen ihrer Gegenüber bis sie sich räuspert.

„Danke Chloe, so etwas nettes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt.“ kurz schweigen sich beide Frauen an und hängen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.   
„Ich denke....es war ihnen immer wichtig, dass ich mich an die Regel halte und das Piratenleben hat da nicht zugepasst. Aber...“ röte kriecht in ihre Wangen „es vergeht kaum ein Tag an dem ich nicht an Käpt´n Chloe denken musste. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie sie, also du, dich veränderst, wenn es echt wäre, was es ja ist und“ mit einem Seufzen unterbricht sie ihr Geplapper.   
„Ja, ich war schon als Kind ein Wildfang. Ich glaube, erwachsen wurde ich erst durch die Krise.“  
„Glaubst du, dass meine Eltern noch leben?“ nervös kaut sich die Fotografin auf der Lippe.   
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich denke eher nicht. Aber du hättest auch nicht überleben sollen....shit ich meine...“  
„Schon gut, ich weiß was du meinst.“ Max schaut nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auch wenn es inzwischen dunkel draußen ist.  
„Woran denkst du?“ holt die Stimme der Blauhaarigen sie sanft zurück.   
„Wenn....falls sie leben, ich kann nicht mehr bei ihnen leben. Ich muss mir etwas anderes überlegen, aber....es macht mir alles so viel Angst. Ich habe nicht mal die Highschool abgeschlossen.“

„Wieso willst du nicht mehr zu ihnen?“ fragt Chloe mit einem beklemmenden Bauchgefühl. Max antwortet nicht, sondern reibt sich nervös über den Arm. „Max?“

„Wir hatten Streit, mein Dad und ich, weil ich nicht mit ihnen nach Seattle ziehen wollte. Es wurde heftig.“ nervös zucken die blauen Augen im Raum hin und her und Max vermeidet Augenkontakt.

„Max, hat er dir weh getan?“ fragt Chloe und spürt die Wut in ihrem Bauch.

„Seitdem hatten wir keinen Kontakt mehr und ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt wiedersehen wollen oder bei sich aufnehmen würden, falls sie noch leben. Sie haben nicht mal auf meine Nachrichten zu ihren Geburtstagen oder den Feiertagen reagiert und“ weicht die Braunhaarige aus.   
„Hat er dir weh getan?“ fragt Chloe noch einmal, diesmal ruhiger, kontrollierter.

Die Fotografin schluckt schwer und nickt langsam. Plötzlich springt sie auf und geht Richtung Tür.   
„Entschuldige...ich hätte nicht....ich sollte gehen.“  
„Bitte!“ flüstert Chloe und Max bleibt wie versteinert stehen bei dem flehenden Ton. „Setz dich wieder“ und blaue Augen verfolgen die Bewegung der Braunhaarigen die sich wieder setzt.  
„David und ich haben uns auch oft nicht verstanden. Einmal hat er mich geschlagen, wir haben uns wieder über meinen Graskonsum gestritten danach hat Mom ihn rausgeschmissen und er hat eine Gruppe besucht die ihm hilft. Seitdem ist es besser zwischen uns.“ Max versteht warum Chloe ihr das erzählt und nickt.

„Meine Mom wusste es, aber...ich weiß nicht. Es war nicht oft...es ist jahrelang nicht passiert und als ich mich dann widersetzt habe...ich habe es wohl verdient.“ Sie zieht ihre Beine auf den Stuhl und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien „Ich habe sie enttäuscht und schlimme Sachen gesagt.“  
„Max, niemand verdient es geschlagen zu werden. Vor allem nicht, wenn man ein Kind ist, okay? Und ich meine, schau dich an, was könntest du schon schlimmes getan haben, dass du auch nur denkst es verdient zu haben?“ eine warme Hand legt sich auf das Bein von Max und sie fängt an zu schniefen. „Wenn du willst rede ich mit Mom, David und Rachel. Du kannst bestimmt bei uns bleiben, wenn du das willst.“  
„Nein Chloe, ihr habt schon mehr als genug für mich getan. Aber ich würde gerne mit dir in Kontakt bleiben, diesmal wirklich. Wenn du das willst meine ich.“   
„Natürlich Max, ich lasse dich nicht wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden.“ sie drückt sanft das Knie auf dem Max ihren Kopf abgelegt hat.

„Wie kann ich euch das jemals danken, ihr habt mein Leben gerettet. Vor allem du Chloe!“

„Ach Max..“ seufzt Chloe.

Beide schauen sich kurz in die Augen und Max spürt wie sie rot wird.   
„Ich sollte versuchen doch etwas zu schlafen“ nuschelt Max und steht wieder auf.   
„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?“ fragt Chloe und Max nickt.   
Chloe schließt die Kleinere in die Arme und die Fotografin nimmt den Geruch der Punkerin in sich auf und spürt, wie sicher und geborgen sie sich in ihren Armen fühlt

Rachel erwacht durch lautes Rascheln und Murmeln. Müde blickt sie sich in dem Schlafzimmer, welches sie sich mit Max und Chloe teilt, um. Unruhig wirft die Braunhaarige sich hin und her, Tränen laufen ihre Wange herab. Ohne drüber nachzudenken zieht sie Max in ihre Arme, flüstert ihr leise, beruhigende Worte in Ohr und presst sie an ihren Körper. Langsam entspannt sich die Fotografin ohne aufzuwachen.

„So ist es gut Max, schlaf ruhig weiter, du brauchst die Erholung. Ich halte dich und passe auf dich auf.“   
Milde lächelnd erinnert sich die Blonde daran, wie sie manchmal nach ihrer Wache ins Schlafzimmer gekommen ist und gesehen hat, wie Chloe die Fotografin schützend in den Armen hielt. „ _Es wird Zeit ein bisschen Kohlen ins Feuer zu legen. Das mit euch beiden kann ja keiner so ertragen.“_ schmunzelt Rachel in sich hinein und genießt die Wärme an ihrem Körper in dieser kalten Nacht.

27.11.2013

  
„Leute ich bin zurück!“ sagt Chloe breit grinsend und zeigt auf ihre Beute.   
„Sehr gut!“ sagt Joyce und nimmt ihrer Tochter die Tiere ab.

„Hey Max, du wolltest mir noch zeigen wie man mit dem Bogen schießt“ flötet Rachel fröhlich und die Angesprochene schaut sich unsicher am Tisch um.   
„Ähm ja...okay!“ sagt diese schüchtern und folgt der Blonden.   
Seit sie in den Armen von Rachel aufgewacht ist, ihr Gesicht gegen die Brüste des angehenden Models gedrückt, verhält sie sich noch schüchterner in ihrer Gegenwart. Chloe nimmt die veränderte Stimmung zwischen den beiden wahr und fühlt sich unwohl damit. Mit einem wütenden Grummeln geht sie in das Schlafzimmer, holt unter dem Bett ihre Metalldose hervor und befreit den MP3 Player daraus. Durch die Solaranlagen haben sie zum Glück genug Strom und sie kann Musik hören um zwischendurch Dampf abzulassen. Sie steckt sich das Gerät in die Hosentasche und legt dafür das Funkgerät ab.

„Hey Liebling, alles okay?“ fragt ihre Mom als sie wütend durch die Küche stapft.   
„Ja, alles bestens!“ erwidert die Punkerin sarkastisch, nimmt sich ihre Jacke und ihr Messer um es draußen zu schleifen.

„Oh mein Gott, dass hast du nicht getan!“ lacht Rachel aus einiger Entfernung und neugierig schaut Chloe in die Richtung. Max steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr und Rachel ist sehr nah an der Braunhaarigen. Sie hat eine Hand auf dem Oberarm der Fotografin und lacht herzlich, dabei funkeln ihre haselnussbraunen Augen nur so vor Freude.   
Max nimmt den Bogen auf, Chloe beobachtet jede Bewegung der zierlichen Frau, so wie immer wenn sie kann und erneut spürt sie das Verlangen zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu küssen. Rachel scheint an den Lippen der Fotografin zu kleben und nickt eifrig. Max überreicht ihr den Bogen und Rachels Schuss geht gnadenlos daneben.   
„Pffff Anfänger!“ grummelt Chloe und steckt ihr Jagdmesser wieder in die Scheide. Rachel geht erneut in Position und gerade als Chloe wieder rein will sieht sie, wie Max sich ihrer Freundin nähert. Sie drückt sich eng an den Körper der Blonden, lässt ihre eigenen Hände zu der von Rachel gleiten. Eifersucht macht sich in der Punkerin breit und wütend tritt sie gegen einen Eimer. Erschrocken springt Max von Rachel weg, doch die haselnussbraunen Augen ihrer Freundin bohren sich in Chloes Blick. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen dreht sie sich um und geht mit langen Schritten in den Wald.   
„Chloe, wo willst du hin?“ ruft Max entsetzt.   
„Jagen!“ brüllt die Punkerin zurück.   
„Aber, sie kommt doch gerade erst davon wieder?“ sagt die Braunhaarige verwirrt und schaut Rachel neben sich an. Diese hat ein seltsames Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
„Sie kommt schon wieder, manchmal braucht sie Zeit um sich Sachen bewusst zu machen. Danke für die Hilfe.“  
„Gerne und denk dran, der Zug kommt aus der Schulter, nicht der Hand. Oh ich muss rein, ich muss David bei der Wache ablösen. Bis später Rachel!“ und mit schnellen Schritten und einem roten Kopf verschwindet Max im Haus.

„Chloe ist jetzt schon eine Stunde weg, ich frage mich, wann sie zurück kommt.“ seufzt Max leise und legt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Sie erinnert sich an das wütende Funkeln in den ozeanblauen Augen und ihr Magen fühlt sich an als ob Steine drin liegen. Eine der Wildkameras schlägt an und Max macht den Ton an. Sie hört Atmen, dass eindeutig von Menschen kommt. Schnell schaut sie auf der Karte, von welcher Kamera es ist und greift nach ihrem Funkgerät.   
„Reh an Punkass, dass ist ein Notfall, wir haben Eindringlinge in Sektor drei kommen!“ Keine Reaktion.   
„Chloe, dass ist kein Scherz!“ fleht Max nervös doch das Funkgerät bleibt leise. „Fuck!“ und damit stürmt Max aus dem Zimmer.   
In der Küche sitzen Rachel und Joyce und schauen sie verwirrt an.   
„Eindringlinge und Chloe meldet sich nicht, Rachel übernimm für mich!“ und damit ist Max schon aus dem Haus und hat beim raus rennen ihren Bogen neben der Tür gegriffen.

Zwei Männer schleichen leise durch den dichten Wald.   
„Warte!“ knurrt der Größere leise „hörst du das?“

„Musik?“ Fragt der andere ungläubig und zieht seine Waffe.   
Beide laufen weiter und sehen bald blaue Haare durch die Baumstämme hindurch. Dreckig grinsen die beiden sich an, die junge Frau scheint sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Das ist ja fast besser als Wild!“ sagt der Größere mit dem schmutzigen Bart. Langsam schleicht er sich an die Punkerin an, die Musik ist trotz der Kopfhörer in ihren Ohren zu hören, sodass sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Mit einem gezielten Schlag seiner Waffe an den Kopf schickt er die junge Frau zu Boden. Benommen versucht sie sich umzublicken und zwei große Gestalten kommen in ihr Blickfeld. Sie tastet an ihrem Gürtel nach dem Messer da hört sie die Waffe.   
„Lass deine Hände wo wir sie sehen können.“ knurrt der Mann der weiter von ihr weg steht. „Jack, du solltest nicht so nah ran, wer weiß, ob sie krank ist.“  
„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, sieh sie dir an, die ist schon seit Tagen, wenn nicht länger in den Wäldern. Wenn sie krank wäre, wäre sie bereits tot. Lass mich etwas Spaß mit ihr haben.“ gierig blickt er auf die Frau herunter.   
„Fick dich Arschl....“ da trifft sie der Waffengriff erneut am Kopf und sie wird bewusstlos.

„Hier pass auf, danach kannst du Spaß mit ihr haben.“ Der Mann gibt seinem Kumpel sein Gewehr.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht Jack.“  
„Dann nicht, deine Entscheidung. Ich lasse mir das nicht nehmen.“ und damit gehen seine Hände an den Gürtel. Der Mann mit den Waffen geht ein paar Schritte zurück und blickt sich um.

  
Atemlos wirft Max sich hinter einen kleinen Hügel. Sie hat Chloes Schrei und dann einen Schlag gehört. Vorsichtig späht Max hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und sieht zwei Männer. Einer hält eine Waffe im Anschlag und blickt sich um. Chloe liegt auf dem schneebedeckten Boden und ein weiterer Mann steht vor ihr. Er hat seine Hose aufgemacht und sein Glied in der Hand. Er kniet sich zu der scheinbar bewusstloses Chloe herunter.   
„Ich muss was tun!“ stellt Max ängstlich fest. In einer fließenden Bewegung nimmt sie den Bogen in die Hand, schaut sich die Szene kurz an und spannt die Sehne.   
Ein Zischgeräusch ertönt und dann ein dumpfer Aufprall.   
„Verdammt Chad was....“ Jack dreht sich um und sucht seinen Freund. Als er auf dem Boden sieht liegt er dort, ein Pfeil ragt aus seinem Hals und er röchelt leise, seine Augen sind in Panik aufgerissen.   
„Scheiße!“ sagt Jack und da durchbohrt ein Pfeil sein Auge. Er fällt augenblicklich tot zu Boden.   
„Chloe!“ schreit Max und rennt auf die Szene zu. Neben Chloes Kopf bildet sich eine Blutlache. Hastig fühlt die Fotografin mit zitternden Händen, ob die Punkerin einen Puls hat und atmet erleichtert aus, als sie ihn spürt. Vorsichtig schüttelt sie die am Boden liegende aber diese wacht nicht auf.   
„Reh an alle. Chloe und ich kommen zurück, hatten engen Kontakt. Ihr müsste eine Quarantäne fertig machen, Firewalker, ich brauche dich vor Ort. Machen uns auf den Weg!“   
„Hier ist der Sergeant, was ich passiert?“  
„Ich kann es jetzt nicht erklären, ich brauche meine Hände!“ und damit packt sie das Funkgerät weg. Schnell blickt Max sich um und fasst erneut einen Entschluss. Sie legt ihren Bogen auf den Boden ab und hievt Chloe hoch. Adrenalin rauscht durch den Körper der zierlichen Frau. Mühevoll kriegt sie die Größere hoch und zieht sich den schlaffen Körper auf ihre Schultern. Chloes Beine schleifen über den Boden während Max anfängt zu laufen.

„Bitte Chloe, halte durch. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit!“ redet sie leise auf die bewusstlose ein, während ihr Blut auf die Schulter tropft.

„David du muss sie suchen gehen. Max hat sich zuletzt vor 40 Minuten gemeldet“ fleht Joyce ihren Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an.   
„Wenn ich wüsste wo ich suchen muss, würde ich es tun!“ knurrt dieser frustriert.   
„Leute!“ ertönt ein leiser Ruf aus dem Wald.   
Der Soldat stürmt, mit seiner Maske auf dem Gesicht, den beiden Frauen entgegen.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er und nimmt Chloe von Maxs Schultern.   
„Eindringlinge haben sie überrumpelt. Sie haben sie bewusstlos geschlagen. Einer wollte....er wollte sie.“  
„Atme ruhig Max. Wo sind sie?“   
„Ich habe sie getötet!“ der Blick der Fotografin wird blank. „Ich habe sie getötet!“ wiederholt sie noch einmal, leiser und langsamer.  
„Hattet ihr Kontakt?“  
„Ja“  
„Okay Max, wir bringen euch runter, da seid ihr am sichersten. Rachel wartet schon.“  
„Ja!“ wie in Trance läuft Max neben David der die Punkerin trägt.

Unten liegt nun in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes die breite Matratze auf dem Boden und mehrere Decken. Rachel hat ebenfalls eine Maske auf und wird blass, als sie Chloe erblickt, die wie tot in Davids Arme liegt.  
„Was ist mit ihr passiert?“   
„Mindesten einen Schlag gegen den Kopf, wenn nicht mehr!“ schluchzt Max und lässt sich an einer Wand zu Boden gleiten. David legt Chloe vorsichtig ab und Rachel macht sich an die Wundversorgung.

Der Soldat geht mir besorgter Miene zu Max. Vorsichtig kniet er sich vor sie und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Max?“ sagt er sanft. Langsam hebt sie ihren Kopf und schaut dem Mann vor sich an. „Danke, dass du Chloe gerettet hast. Ich fürchte wir müssen euch hier unten lassen. Der Virus kann erst nach ein paar Stunden getestet werden. Verstehst du?“ Max nickt „Sagst du mir wo das passiert ist?“  
„Sektor drei!“

„Okay Kleines. Bist du verletzt?“ ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich gehe mich um alles weitere kümmern. Ich sehe später nach euch, ja?“

David verlässt Zähne knirschend den Bunker und streift sich seine Maske vom Gesicht, nachdem er sie gereinigt hat.

„Wie geht es den Mädchen?“ fragt Joyce besorgt.   
„Chloe ist bewusstlos und Max unter Schock. Ich gehe mich um die Schweine kümmern die unseren Mädchen das angetan haben!“ wütend stapft der Soldat mit seinem Gewehr davon.

Joyce schaut ihm durch das Fenster hinterher und sieht wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündet. Erneut öffnet sich die Bunkertür und Rachel erscheint. Tränen sind auf ihrer Wange zu erkennen. Nachdem sie sich gesäubert hat fällt sie Joyce in die Arme und weint.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld!“ schluchzt sie „Ich habe mit Max geflirtet um Chloe zu provozieren. Ohne mich wäre sie nie so blind vor Wut weg gegangen.“  
„Shhh Shhh, du kannst nichts dafür Rachel.“ sagt Joyce sanft und streicht der jungen Frau eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie geht es denn den beiden?“

„Chloe scheint eine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben. Max war kaum ansprechbar, aber als ich ihr gesagt habe, wie sie sich um Chloe kümmern muss war sie völlig klar. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie sich ausruhen soll und ich nachher etwas zu Essen runter bringe und beide checke. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass wir Max so lange da unten einsperren müssen.“   
„Max ist ein starkes Mädchen, sie wird es schon überstehen. Werden beide!“ versucht Joyce ihre eigene Angst herunter zu schlucken und die Blonde zu trösten. „Übernimmst du das Funkgerät, ich kümmere mich um das Essen.“ Rachel nickt und wischt sich die Tränen weg.

Max sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf der Matratze. Sie hat Chloes Kopf in ihrem Schoß drapiert und streicht ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. Ein Verband ist um den Kopf der Punkerin gewickelt. Rachel erklärte ihr, dass es nur eine Platzwunde ist, nichts lebensbedrohliches, sie aber vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung haben wird. Müdigkeit überkommt die junge Frau und sie schließt die Augen.

*Dunkelgrüne Augen schauen sie verwirrt und ängstlich an. Der Pfeil, ihr Pfeil, ragt aus dem Hals des Mannes. Er starrt sie an als sie auf die Gruppe zurennt. Sein Mund formt Worte, doch alles was sie hört ist sein Röcheln. Der andere liegt bewegungslos da. Blut färbt den gesamten Schnee rot.

„Max, wieso hast du deine Maske nicht aufgesetzt?“ hört sie Rachel fragen.   
„Ich musste zu ihr“ schluchzte die Fotografin nur zur Antwort. „Ist sie tot?“

„Ja Max, du warst zu spät, du hast versagt!“*

Panisch öffnet Max ihre Augen wieder. In ihrem Schoß liegt Chloe, sanft und gleichmäßig geht ihr Atem und die Braunhaarige beruhigt sich.   
_„Nur ein Traum, sie lebt“_ schaltet sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ein. _„Aber du bist eine Mörderin, du hast beide Männer getötet.“_ sagt eine zweite Stimme in ihr „ _sie wollten ihr wehtun, der eine Kerle wollte sie vergewaltigen_ “ antwortet die erste der zweiten „ _und du hast sie ohne eine Chance sich zu verteidigen oder zu erklären ermordet. Nun bist du vermutlich krank und wirst verdient sterben_ “ ertönt wieder die zweite.

Die Bunkertür öffnet sich und Max zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Schwere Schritte kommen die Treppe herunter und David erscheint im Raum. Er hat eine Tasche um die Schulter geschlungen und ein Tablett in der Hand.

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragt er und nickt zu Chloe während er das Tablett abstellt.   
„Ich bleib hier drüben, dann kannst du die Maske abnehmen wenn du willst.“ flüstert Max und der Soldat macht es. „Sie schläft ruhig und friedlich. Rachel hat gesagt ich soll den Kopf hoch lagern also dachte ich, dass ihr das gut tut.“ erklärt sie mit roten Wangen, warum sie Chloe in ihrem Schoß drapiert hat.

„Ich habe hier was zu essen und trinken für euch und bequeme Kleidung. Joyce sagt, ihr sollt die dreckige einfach hinlegen.“ Max schaut an sich herab, überall ist Blut an ihr, ebenso an Chloe. Langsam nickt sie. „Ich hab den Ort gefunden, hast du sie den ganzen Weg getragen?“ die Braunhaarige nickt schüchtern. „Hättest du mir gesagt wo ihr seid wäre ich gekommen.“

„Ich....ich hab nicht dran gedacht....es tut mir leid....ich wollte sie nur in Sicherheit wissen...ich hatte Panik und...“  
„Hey Max, ganz ruhig, ich bin nicht böse. Du hast mein....du hast Chloe gerettet, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das jemals danken kann. Ich habe dir deinen Bogen mitgebracht. Saubere Schüsse muss ich sagen“

Max fängt an zu Schluchzen und David merkt, dass er was falsches gesagt hat. „Es tut mir leid, es war bestimmt nicht einfach für dich. Aber, so wie ich das sehe, hast du das Richtige getan. Sie hätten euch beide getötet und wer weiß was noch. Aber wenn du drüber reden willst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen.“  
„Hat der eine Kerl noch gelebt? Den ich im Hals getroffen habe?“  
„Nein, sie waren beide tot“ Max nickt nur. „Ich lasse euch beide jetzt wieder alleine, ja? Kommst du klar? Ich will mir noch ein paar Schutzmaßnahmen überlegen“  
„Ja“ antwortet Max nur und David seufzt schwer. Er läuft die Treppe wieder hoch und öffnet und schließt die Bunkertür.   
Erneut schaut Max auf die blutige Kleidung von Chloe und ihr. Vorsichtig hebt sie den Kopf der Punkerin an und legt ihn auf dem Kissen ab. Sie geht zu der Tasche und öffnet sie. Schnell zieht sie sich aus und streift sich die saubere Wäsche über. Ihr Blick geht zu Chloe.   
_„Würdest du in blutiger Kleidung aufwachen wollen?“_ fragt wieder eine Stimme in ihr und die Fotografin schüttelt wie zur Antwort den Kopf. Sie nimmt das zweite Pack Kleidung raus und geht zu der schlafenden Frau. Vorsichtig beugt sie sich über Chloe und geht mit zittrigen Händen zu dem Gürtel. Langsam öffnet sie ihn und versucht Chloe dabei nicht zu wecken. Leise murmelt die Punkerin und Max hält inne. Das Gesicht der Blauhaarigen verzieht sich und die Fotografin beugt sich weiter vor, legt sanft eine Hand an ihre Wange um sie zu beruhigen. Chloe reißt bei dem Kontakt die Augen auf und kurz treffen sich beide Blicke. Bevor Max versteht was passiert trifft sie eine Faust hart im Gesicht und lässt sie zur Seite kippen. Perplex krümmt Max sich zusammen und hält sich den schmerzenden Kopf.   
„Oh fuck mein Kopf!“ stöhnt es von dem provisorischen Bett. „Max?“ fragt die selbe Stimme dann ungläubig.   
„Hey Chloe! Argh....mach langsam, du hast vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung.“ mühevoll rappelt sich die Fotografin auf und schaut mit Sicherheitsabstand zu der Matratze.   
„Was ist passiert?“

„Woran erinnerst du dich?“  
„Ich war im Wald und habe Musik gehört und plötzlich bekam ich diesen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf und lag am Boden, die zwei Kerle kamen und der eine wollte mich...er wollte....doch dann wurde alles schwarz“ Chloe fängt an zu weinen. Vorsichtig kriecht Max zu ihr, nimmt sie zögerlich in die Arme. Chloe lässt es zu, drückt sich gegen Max.  
„Er hat nichts getan, außer das er dir das hier verpasst hat.“ sanft streicht Max über den Verband.   
„Was ist passiert?“ schnieft es in Maxs Armen.   
„Ich wollte dich an funken und warnen, aber du hast dein Funkgerät hier vergessen. Also ging ich die Eindringlinge suchen und habe euch gefunden und....“ Max wird von den Bildern der sterbenden Männer überflutet und schluckt schwer „wie geht es dem Kopf? Hast du schlimme Schmerzen? Rachel hat ein paar Tabletten hier gelassen und deine Mom hat was gekocht, es riecht nach Bacon.“ hastig steht die junge Frau auf um das Tablett zu holen. „und hier, frische Sachen, ich wollte sie dir....ähm....sorry!“ Hitze kriecht ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich lasse dich in Ruhe umziehen und dann lege ich alles zum waschen hin.“

Nachdenklich zieht Chloe sich um. Sie sucht die Tabletten und nimmt welche. Ihr Kopf schmerzt und sie will nur, dass es aufhört. Sie hört wie sich die Bunkertür öffnet.   
„Rach? Scheiße was ist da oben bei euch los, dass du die Maske trägst? Werden wir angegriffen?“  
Verwirrt schaut Rachel erst Chloe dann Max an.

„Wir haben euch in Quarantäne stecken müssen. Wir wissen nicht ob deine Angreifer krank waren. Und da Max dir danach ohne Maske nah kam seid ihr beide jetzt hier. Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“ fragt die Blonde nun, als sie Max genauer ansieht und bereits das Veilchen erkennbar wird.   
„Ein kleines Missverständnis.“ nuschelt Max leise und Rachel hebt eine Augenbraue.   
„Warte, ich hole dir was zum kühlen, dir auch solange du wach bist. Du musst es ruhig angehen Chloe, hörst du?“  
„Ja Mami!“

„Ist dir schwindlig oder schlecht Chloe?“ fragt die Blonde weiter.   
„Nein, nur Kopfschmerzen!“ Sie nimmt ihrer Freundin das Kühlpack ab und macht sich über das Essen her „Warte mal, wie bin ich hierher gekommen?“  
„Unsere Supermax hier hat deinen bewusstlosen Arsch hierher getragen. Und glaube nicht, dass ich dir selbigen nicht aufreiße, wenn du wieder fit genug bist. Wie kannst du es wagen ohne dein Funkgerät zu gehen?“ beschämt schaut Chloe zu Max die sich zurückgezogen hat und sich ihr Gesicht kühlt.

„Ich muss wieder nach oben. Ihr passt hier unten aufeinander auf, ja? Und keine Missverständnisse mehr.“

„Danke Rachel!“ flüstert Max während die wieder nach oben geht und dann herrscht Stille im Bunker.

„Max?“  
„Hm?“  
„Du hast...du hast mein scheiß Leben gerettet! Ich....ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das jemals danken kann.“  
„So wie du meines gerettet hast“ seufzt die Braunhaarige.

„Das ist was anderes ich habe dich einfach nicht erschossen und du hast....wie hast du mich von den beiden befreien können?“  
Statt zu antworten fängt Max an zu weinen. Hilflos schaut die Punkerin zu ihr herüber. Mit dröhnenden Schädel rappelt sie sich auf, kriecht zu der Kleineren und zieht sie in ihre Arme.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, sie wollten dir weh tun...ich konnte das nicht zulassen...“schluchzt sie. „Ich musste mich entscheiden. Du oder sie. Natürlich habe ich dich gewählt, ich habe nicht mal drüber nachgedacht, ich habe sie einfach getötet...ich....“ sanft nimmt Chloe das Gesicht ihrer Retterin in die Hände und zwingt sie, sie anzusehen.   
„Max, du hast mein Leben gerettet! Aber wieso hast du keine Maske getragen? Was, wenn du wegen meiner Dummheit nun infiziert bist?“

„Als ich dich da liegen sah war es als ob mein Verstand ausgesetzt hat. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu dir. Deine Sicherheit war meine oberste Priorität, du warst alles was für mich gezählt hat“

Chloe spürt bei den Worten tausende Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sie beugt sich vor und ihre Lippen berühren die der Fotografin und sie küsst sie. Max weicht zurück, schaut Chloe entsetzt an.   
„Es tut mir leid...ich... ich kann nicht....“ stammelt Max verwirrt.   
„Wegen Rachel?“ fragt Chloe traurig und resigniert.   
„Ja....es tut mir leid, aber ich will mich nicht zwischen euch drängen.“  
„Zwischen uns drängen, wovon redest du?“

„Ich...ihr seid doch...“  
„Oh! Oh nein! Wir sind schon seit Monaten nicht mehr zusammen. Wir sind nur noch befreundet. Wir waren eine Weile ein Paar aber das hat nicht gut funktioniert und wir haben beschlossen einfach beste Freunde zu bleiben.“  
„Aber...aber ihr duscht zusammen und...“  
„Ja weißt du, das ist einfach zum Wassersparen und die Zärtlichkeiten sind einfach eine Mischung aus Gewohnheit und Komfort. Aber hast du, du weißt schon, Interesse an ihr? Weil wenn das so ist, dann will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich meine, ich sehe ja wie viel sie mit dir flirtet.“

„Sie flirtet mit mir?“ fragt die Fotografin ungläubig was Chloe ein Lachen entlockt. „Ich...ich mag Rachel, aber nicht so“ Max wird rot und schaut weg.

„Und mich?“ fragt die Punkerin in einem ungewohnt schüchternem Ton.

Max beißt sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und beugt sich dann vor. Sanft berühren ihre Lippen die der Punkerin und noch nie hat sich in ihrem Leben etwas so richtig angefühlt. Glücklich erwidert Chloe den Kuss und es ist alles um sie herum vergessen. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf, die lebensbedrohliche Situation mit dem Virus, die Quarantäne, für sie zählt nur noch Max. Sie saugt an der Lippe der Fotografin die ein leises Murren von sich gibt. Dieses Geräusch feuert die Lust der Punkerin nur noch mehr an. Vorsichtig verlagert sie ihr Gewicht, Max folgt ihrer Bewegung und lässt sich auf die Matratze fallen. Chloe ist über die Fotografin gebeugt und als diese ihre Lippen teilt intensiviert die Blauhaarige den Kuss. Chloe spürt, wie ihr Verlangen mit jedem Kuss größer wird. Sie gibt den Mund von Max frei und wandert saugend ihren Nacken lang, doch auch das reicht ihr nach der langen Durststrecke nicht.

Tastend gleitet die Hand über den Körper der unter ihr liegenden. Da sie auf keinen Widerstand stößt lässt sie ihre Finger über die warme Haut von Maxs Bauch gleiten. Höher bis zu ihren Brüsten. Ohne den Mund vom Hals der Fotografin zu lösen machen sich ihre Finger über die harten Brustwarzen her. Max stöhnt lustvoll auf und Chloe könnte schwören, dass sie nie ein schöneres Geräusch gehört hat.   
„Chloe“ seufzt Max leise und stöhnt dann wieder auf. Die Aufforderung reicht ihr und ungeduldig schiebt die Größere das Shirt ganz nach oben und öffnet den Bh. Max richtet sich auf um ihr zu helfen, attackiert dabei nun selber den Hals der Punkerin.

Beide halten kurz inne, schauen sich schwer atmend an und küssen sich dann wieder leidenschaftlich. Max legt sich wieder hin und zieht die Punkerin sanft mit sich.   
_„Ihre Hände und ihr Mund auf meinem Körper fühlen sich so gut an.“_ denkt sich Max und gibt sich den fordernden Berührungen hin.

„Oh ja!“ stöhnt sie auf, als Chloe an ihrer Brust saugt. Max merkt, wie ihre Unterhose langsam nass wird und Hitze kriecht in ihr Gesicht.

„ _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt, was ich in den ganzen Fanficten gelesen habe.“_ schießt es der Braunhaarigen durch den Kopf und da wandert der blaue Haarschopf tiefer. Lippen küssen sich über den Bauch zum Bund der Hose. Schlanke Finger greifen die Hose und Max hebt automatisch das Becken an und Chloe zieht ihr Hose und Unterhose aus.   
„Du bist wunderschön Max!“ haucht sie und nimmt dann wieder den Mund von Max ein. Vorsichtig greift sie das Gesicht der Punkerin während sie an der Unterlippe saugt. Chloe murrt bei dem Kontakt ebenfalls auf. Sie lässt ihre Hand über den flachen Bauch der Kleineren gleiten bis sie die Hüfte erreicht. Der schlanke Körper drückt sich ihrer Hand entgegen und die Punkerin geht mit ihrem Mund wieder auf Wanderschaft, bis sie erneut die empfindlichen Brüste erreicht. Mit ihrer Hand streicht sie über die Innenseite des Oberschenkels um Spannung aufzubauen.   
„C...Chloe“ wimmert es lustvoll. 

Die Finger so nah an ihrem Eingang rauben Max den letzten Nerv, dazu die Zunge die ihre Brustwarze umkreist. Die junge Frau weiß gar nicht, worauf sie sich mehr konzentrieren soll. Federleicht streifen zwei Fingerspitzen über ihren Kitzler und Max wirft stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. So ein Verlangen hat sie noch nie verspürt und sie hat das Gefühl, dass ihre gesamte Welt Kopf steht. Vorsichtig und langsam schiebt sich ein Finger in sie rein und erneut stöhnt sie auf, diesmal aber wegen dem kurzen Schmerz der sie durchfährt und sie krallt sich im Bettlaken fest. Sie öffnet ihre Beine etwas mehr um so etwas Anspannung zu lösen. Der Finger in ihr wird herausgezogen und sofort vermisst sie das Gefühl. Ihr Atem geht schnell und bevor sie Chloe anfleht dringt sie wieder ein. Diesmal tut es nicht mehr weh und Max stöhnt lustvoll auf. Chloe baut langsam einen Rhythmus auf und Max fühlt wie sie die Anspannung immer weniger halten kann. Ein zweiter Finger kommt dazu und scheint genau den richtigen Punkt zu treffen. Die Zunge die so intensiv mit ihren Brüsten gespielt hat verschwindet und Max spürt Lippen auf ihrem Bauch. Der Atem der Braunhaarigen geht immer unkontrollierter und sie schiebt ihre Beine noch mehr auseinander um der Punkerin Platz zu verschaffen. Ihr Eindringen wird immer schneller und härter und als die Zungenspitze von Chloe ihren Kitzler umspielt hat Max das Gefühl, als ob die Welt um sie herum kurz stehen geblieben ist nur um sie dann mit purer Energie zu überrollen. Ohne Kontrolle spannt sich ihr Körper an und entspannt sich wieder bis sie das Gefühl hat, dass sämtliche Kraft sie verlassen hat. Volle Lippen küssen sich den Weg zu ihr herauf und legen sich schließlich liebevoll auf ihre.   
„Hey!“ flüstert Chloe sanft und schaut Max in die Augen.   
„Das war der Wahnsinn!“ flüstert Max zurück und kann die Augen kaum auf lassen. Chloe kichert leise und schaut dann erschrocken.   
„Max, habe ich dir weh getan?“ fragt sie entsetzt und zeigt das Blut an ihrer Hand.   
„Nur ein bisschen“ nuschelt die Kleinere beschämt und spürt Röte in ihr Gesicht kriechen. 

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ grollt Chloe frustriert. Max rückt von ihr weg, setzt sich auf und wickelt sich in die Decke.   
„Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass es weh tun wird und....es tut mir leid.“  
„Eigentlich sollte es nicht weh tun, höchstens beim....warte mal....bitte sag mir, dass du schon mal Sex hattest.“

Unsicher schüttelt Max den Kopf und wickelt sich enger ein. Die Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, nimmt sie gefangen und sie merkt, wie ihre Augen nass werden. Zwei Arme legen sich um ihren Körper.   
„Es tut mir leid Max. Hätte ich das gewusste, dann wäre ich nicht so über dich hergefallen. Verdammt, ich hätte dir mehr Zeit geben müssen und...fuck...wieso versaue ich immer alles.“  
Die Worte lassen Max aufblicken und sie erkennt in den blauen Augen der Punkerin Tränen.

„Chloe...“ flüstert sie leise und zwingt Chloe zum Augenkontakt. „Es war perfekt wie es war. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht und ich habe mich nicht gedrängt gefühlt oder so. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst knapp zwei Wochen aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich schon mein ganzes Leben kenne und...“ aus Angst davor die Worte auszusprechen küsst sie Chloe leidenschaftlich und merkt, wie sich der Körper der Punkerin entspannt.

„Mir geht es auch so Maxi!“ Max gähnt und Chloe schaut sie liebevoll an „wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?“

„Ich weiß nicht“

„Dann schlaf dich jetzt mal etwas aus, du hast heute hella viel geleistet. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ich auf dich aufpasse“

Beide Frauen legen sich wieder hin, Max kuschelt sich an Chloe und diese legt schützend den Arm um die nackten Schultern der Kleineren.

Nachdenklich kaut Chloe auf ihrer Lippe herum. Max hat zwischendurch im Schlaf gewimmert, doch sie hat beruhigend auf sie eingeflüstert, dass scheint geholfen zu haben. Die Bunkertür öffnet sich und sie hört ruhige Schritte. Wieder wandern die Augen der Punkerin zu der schlafenden Frau und sie zieht die Decke etwas höher.   
Rachel erscheint mit ihrer Maske und zwei Tassen, sowie zwei Testetuis. Die haselnussbraunen Augen mustern die Szene und dann schleicht sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.   
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass nur ein paar Stunden Quarantäne dafür nötig sind, dass du es endlich siehst, hätte ich die schon vorher angeordnet.“  
„Es ist sofort Schluss mit dem Flirten!“ knurrt Chloe angriffslustig und Rachel schaut irritiert.   
„Che, ich würde nie....ich meine....ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Ich verstehe, dass du mir nicht mehr so vertraust wie früher, ich hätte dich nie betrügen dürfen, aber bitte glaub mir, ich will dir Max nicht wegnehmen. Ich wollte dich nur in die richtige Richtung schubsen.“  
„Ich weiß, entschuldige Rach ich bin nur....“ die Punkerin gestikuliert wild mit den Händen „unsicher“. Erneut wandern die blauen Augen über die schlafende Fotografin.

„Wir können jetzt den Test machen“ sagt Rachel sanft und schaut ihre Freundin an.   
In Chloes Augen bilden sich Tränen.

„Was, wenn sie wegen mir sterben muss? Rach ich habe.....Gott ich mache alles falsch und nun“  
„Chloe, atme ruhig.“ sagt die Blonde sanft.   
„Chloe?“ ertönt es müde unter der Decke. Max sieht auf und blickt auf das tränennasse Gesicht der Punkerin. Sofort setzt sie sich auf und nimmt die Größere in den Arm.

Rachel räuspert sich und Max schaut erschrocken zu der Blonden, versucht sich wieder mit der Decke zu bedecken und das lässt Chloe leise kichern.

„Also, ihr kennt das Spiel.“ und damit wirft Rachel die beiden Testpakete zu den Frauen.

„Chloe bist du wach?“ flüstert es zögerlich in die Dunkelheit.

„Ja!“

„Darf ich....darf ich was fragen?“ ein leises Lachen ertönt.   
„Natürlich“ Vorsichtig dreht sich Chloe und sieht Max an. Ihr Grinsen verschwindet vom Gesicht als sie das ernste Gesicht der Fotografin sieht.

„War das nur ein einmaliges Ding zwischen uns. Du weißt schon, wegen dem ganzen Adrenalin und dem Drama und so?“ Die Punkerin kann hören wie unsicher Max ist.   
„Nein, also außer du willst es so. Aber ich....Max ich weiß nicht was das zwischen uns ist aber ich...ich will dich bei mir haben, ich will, dass du zu meinem Leben gehörst und“ ein Seufzen ertönt „aber ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht willst. Wir müssen das nicht seltsam zwischen uns ma...“ die Lippen auf ihren bringen sie zum Schweigen.   
„Chloe, ich bin furchtbar unerfahren in diesen Dingen und ich weiß, dass wir noch viel übereinander lernen müssen, aber ich...ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein Max“ wieder treffen sich die Lippen der beiden Frauen.   
„Gut, dann keine gemeinsame Dusche mehr mit Rachel!“ flüstert die Braunhaarige und küsst sich am Hals der Punkerin entlang.

„Hmmm, nur noch mit dir!“ schnurrt sie leise.

04.12.2013

Gähnend sitzt Max vor dem Funkgerät und sieht durch das kleine Fenster. Die Sonne geht langsam im Hof unter, Chloe macht ein paar Übungen und aus der Küche hört sie Rachel lachen.

Das Funkgerät fängt an zu knacken und Adrenalin rauscht durch den Körper.

„Dies ist eine Information an die Bevölkerung! Wir haben einen Impfstoff und ein Heilmittel gefunden. Bitte finden Sie sich in der nächsten, größeren Stadt ein. Dort werden Sie getestet und geimpft.“ Sprachlos sieht Max auf das Gerät, da wiederholt sich der Funkspruch.

„CHLOE!“ schreit sie durch das Fenster und rennt dann zur Tür. „LEUTE KOMMT HER!“ ruft sie in die kleine Hütte herein und hört schnelle Schritte. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer von Joyce und David öffnet sich.   
„Was ist passiert“ fragt Joyce ängstlich und Max legt den Finger an die Lippen. Der Funkspruch wiederholt sich erneut und alle schauen sich ungläubig an.

„Wechsel den Kanal!“ befiehlt David und auch da ertönt der gleiche Hinweis.

„Es ist überstanden!“ schluchzt Joyce glücklich und nimmt Rachel in den Arm.   
„Was, wenn das eine Falle ist?“ fragt Max zögerlich und dann spürt sie unruhige Blicke auf sich.   
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“ sagt der Soldat langsam.

„Ich koche uns Kaffee und dann besprechen wir uns in der Küche“ schlägt Rachel vor und alle nicken.

„Leute, wir diskutieren hier schon seit einer Stunde!“ grollt Chloe frustriert und steht auf. „Ich fahre hin und wenn ich nicht wieder komme, dann wisst ihr, dass es eine Falle ist.“

„Ich komme mit dir!“ sagt Max sofort.   
„Nein, dass könnt ihr nicht machen!“ sagt Joyce voller Sorge.   
„Mom, wir müssen herausfinden ob es echt ist, oder willst du für immer hier im Wald leben? Möchtest du hier euer Kind gebären?“

„Ich....“ fängt die Blonde an ihrer Tochter zu antworten.   
„Und du kommst nicht mit mir, ende der Geschichte!“ faucht Chloe in Maxs Richtung und stürmt raus in den Hof.   
In der Küche herrscht Stille. Leise erhebt Max sich und verlässt ebenfalls die Küche, sie nimmt sich die dicken Jacken und Chloes Beanie und geht raus in den Schnee.   
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ knurrt die Punkerin und zieht an ihrem Joint. Wortlos geht Max zu ihrer Partnerin, setzt ihr das Beanie auf und legt ihr ihre Jacke über die Schultern. Sie legt die Arme um die Hüfte der Blauhaarigen und schmiegt sich an sie. „Ich nehme dich nicht mit, es ist zu gefährlich.“ eine warme Hand gleitet an ihre kalte Wange und sie sieht nach unten. Blaue Augen treffen sich und Chloes Widerstand schmilzt.   
„Chloe, ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen. Du musst mich schon erschießen, damit ich dich nicht begleite. Und du hast recht, wir müssen herausfinden ob es wahr ist, aber du nimmst mich gefälligst mit. Ich weiß, anders herum, wäre es genauso.“  
„Max....“  
„Chloe, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich wie ich noch keinen Menschen zuvor geliebt habe und lieber sterbe ich, als dich zu verlieren, hörst du?“ damit stellt Max sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Chloe sanft. 

„Ach scheiße Max!“ grollt diese „In einer Stunde machen wir uns auf den Weg.“ sie nimmt das Gesicht der Fotografin in ihre Hände „Es könnte das alles hier beenden oder unserer sicherer Tod sein, bist du sicher, dass du mitwillst?“  
„Mein Platz ist an deiner Seite!“

Chloe nickt und küsst ihre Freundin, gemeinsam gehen sie in die Hütte.

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen stellt Chloe das Motorrad ab. Sie sieht ihrer Partnerin in die Augen, diese schaut sie liebevoll und entschlossen an. Hand in Hand näher sie sich der Straßensperre. Ein Soldat in Schutzanzug kommt ihnen entgegen und Max wird von Bildern aus Blackwell überflutet.   
„Ist okay Max!“ flüstert Chloe leise.   
„Guten Tag die Damen! Bitte stellen Sie sich in die markierten Flächen und rücken Sie nach und nach auf. Mein Kamerad wird Ihnen Decken und Essen für die Wartezeit geben. Sollten Sie Waffen dabei haben müssen Sie diese abgeben und bei möglichen Ausweisen sind diese vorzuzeigen.“

Chloe nickt und zieht Max sanft mit sich. Sie folgen den Markierungen auf dem Boden. Ein weiterer Soldat kommt auf die beiden zu, reicht ihnen Tüten mit Essen und Trinken und jeweils eine Decke.

„Geht es dir gut Max?“   
„Ich....“nervös schaut die Braunhaarige die Soldaten an.   
„Sie werden dir nichts tun, das lasse ich nicht zu, hörst du?“ Max nickt und schmiegt sich enger an ihre Partnerin. Überall um sie herum sieht man Menschen und hört Gemurmel.

Die Schlange bewegt sich langsam vorwärts und Chloe spürt, wie sie immer nervöser wird.   
Nach einer Stunde in der dem Tunnel aus Zelten erreichen sie ein kleines Tor.

„Bitte treten Sie einzeln durch. Wir werden dann den Schnelltest durchführen und Sie impfen oder Medikamente verabreichen.“ sagt eine Frau und mustert die beiden.   
Chloe beugt sich zu Max herunter.   
„Ich gehe vor, wenn etwas schief geht rennst du so schnell du kannst. Du musst die anderen warnen.“ raunt sie ihr ins Ohr, dann küsst sie Max auf die Stirn und tritt vor.

Max will ihr hinterher aber ein Soldat mit einem Gewehr stellt sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bitte Miss, Sie müssen kurz warten!“ Sagt er höflich aber bestimmt.   
Die Beine der jungen Fotografin fangen an zu zittern.   
„Au fuck!“ grollt Chloe und das Blut in Maxs Adern gefriert. Der Soldat gibt den Weg frei und Max kann weiter. Sie sieht Chloe die sich ärgerlich über die Schulter reibt.   
„Max sie...“ will ihre Partnerin warnen, da spürt Max schon den Stich im Nacken und ihr Körper verkrampft sich. Angst durchfährt sie und ihre Atmung wird schneller.   
„Lass mich los Arschloch!“ brüllt Chloe den Soldaten an der sie festhält und will zu Max. Der Arzt der den Test durchgeführt hat schaut verwirrt auf die junge Frau, die wimmernd in sich zusammen gesackt ist.

Auf ein Nicken lässt der Soldat sie los und sofort kniet die Punkerin neben Max.

„Alles ist in Ordnung Max, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin bei dir!“ raunt sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr und drückt sie fest an sich. Max blinkt ein paar Mal und verstärkt dann den Griff um ihre Partnerin. „Maxi, sie müssen dich noch mal spritzen, in die Schulter okay? Ich bin bei dir und pass auf dich auf. Vertraust du mir?“  
„Ja.“ Maxs Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Miss?“ fragt der Arzt und schaut besorgt.   
„Ja, gib ihr einfach die verfluchte Impfung.“ knurrt Chloe.

Der Arzt nickt und spritzt Max die Impfung. Beide werden weiter zu einer Registrierung geleitet.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Portland. Haben Sie Ausweisdokumente dabei?“

Chloe holt ihren Führerschein aus der Hosentasche und überreicht ihn.   
„Sehr schön Miss Price, am Ende des Flures erhalten Sie Information, wie es für Sie weitergeht. Und was ist mit Ihnen Miss?“ die Frau schaut Max an.   
„Ich...ich habe keinen Ausweis...ich...“  
„Kein Problem. Sagen Sie mir bitte ihren Namen, Geburtsort, Geburtstag und ihren letzten Aufenthaltsort?“  
Max übergibt alle Informationen und die Frau findet sie im System. Beide erhalten einen Flyer zu der Impfung und werden in einen kleinen Wohncontainer gebracht.   
  
Max kommt aus der Dusche und schaut auf Chloe, die auf dem Bett sitzt.   
„Wir sollten testen, ob die Telefone wirklich wieder gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier eine Falle ist, dafür war es zu viel Aufwand, was meinst du?“  
„Lass uns die anderen versuchen anzurufen.“ bestätigt Max und setzt sich hinter die Punkerin.   
Sie nehmen Maxs Handy aus der Tasche und versuchen das Handy von Chloe anzurufen. Beim ersten Klingeln steht eine Verbindung.   
„Oh mein Gott, die Telefone funktionieren wirklich wieder.“ sagt Rachel freudig.   
„Wie geht es euch?“ fragt Joyce.  
„Seid ihr sicher?“ fragt David.   
„Beruhigt euch Leute. Ja wir sind sicher. Wir wurden getestet und geimpft und sind nun erst einmal in einem Container untergebracht. Die Impfung braucht wohl 48 Stunden bis sie vollständig wirkt. Es ist okay hier. Wir haben nicht das Gefühl, dass es hier eine Falle ist. Ich denke es ist sicher, wenn ihr hierher kommt.“  
„Es gibt sogar kostenloses Essen und heißes Wasser so viel man möchte“ sagt Max fröhlich und erntet einen verwirrten Blick von Chloe.   
„Das klingt super!“ lacht Rachel.   
„Das Wetter ist ziemlich ungemütlich geworden, ich denke wir warten bis morgen früh, dann kommen wir dazu.“  
„Es dürfen keine Waffen mitgenommen werden und die Registrierung ist schneller mit Ausweisen.“

„Okay, gut zu Wissen. Danke mein Schatz! Und nun versucht etwas zu schlafen.“   
„Danke Mom, ihr auch. Ich freue mich auf euch, ich liebe euch!“ sagt Chloe und legt auf. „Okay Max, was ist los?“ Die Fotografin will sich von ihr lösen, doch die Punkerin hält sanft ihre Arme fest, die um ihre Hüfte liegen. „Bitte sprich mit mir“

„Ich hab Angst!“ flüstert Max mit gebrochener Stimme. „Was wenn sie uns trennen? Wenn ich nach Arcadia zurück muss? Wenn der Albtraum wirklich zu Ende ist, was wird dann aus uns? Und dann überall die Soldaten, was wenn mich jemand zum Schweigen bringen will wegen der Sache im Blackwell? Wie soll es überhaupt für mich weitergehen. Ich meine, ich habe keinen Abschluss, vermutlich keine Eltern mehr und ich bin eine Mörderin und....“  
„Max es reicht!“ sagt Chloe streng und Max verstummt. „Ich kenne nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort, okay? Wir werden vielen abwarten und sehen müssen. Aber zunächst einmal bist du keine Mörderin. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest, um mich zu retten. Ich wünschte ich hätte dich dem nicht aussetzen müssen, aber....“ ein schweres Seufzen entfährt Chloes Lippen „ich kann leider die Zeit nicht zurück drehen. Warum sollten sie und trennen, dafür gibt es keinen Grund und wenn es nach mir geht, dann wird sich zwischen uns nichts ändern. Max ich liebe dich und ich möchte mir keine Zukunft ohne dich vorstellen, okay?“

Ein schwaches Nicken entsteht.   
„Tut mir leid!“ schluchzt Max in ihre Schulterblätter und die Blauhaarige streichelt zärtlich den Arm ihrer Partnerin.   
„Wir finden das alles schon heraus, gemeinsam! Ich liebe dich Max“

20.09.2014

*Ich blicke mich in der Flughafenhalle um und spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich sehe hoch und sehe den Mann wegen dem ich mich mit meinen Eltern gestritten habe. Er lächelt mich freundlich an doch alles in mir will fliehen. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht, ich merke wie ich zurück lächeln.   
„Max, du hast dich wirklich fantastisch gemacht in San Francisco, die Menschen haben dich geliebt und ich wette, deine neuen Kontakte werden dir die Tür in die Welt der Künstler weit öffnen.“

„Danke Mister Jefferson!“ sagt mein Mund schüchtern, obwohl ich ganz andere Sachen sagen will.   
„Ah denk dran was wir verabredet haben“ er zwinkert mir zu und mir dreht sich der Magen um.   
„Ach ja, entschuldige Mark!“ Röte kriecht in mein Gesicht.   
„Max, du solltest etwas trinken, du bist etwas blass. Ich habe in meinem Auto noch Wasser.“ seine Hand wandert zwischen meine Schulterblätter und er führt mich durch die Menge.   
„LAUF! LAUF WEG!“ schreie ich mir selber zu, doch mein Körper gehorcht nicht. Ich spüre gleichzeitig die Schmetterlinge und den Ekel in mir. Unglaublich, dass ich diesen Mann so verehrt habe.

„Ladys first!“ säuselt er und sein Lächeln hat etwas gieriges, doch mein Ich scheint es nicht zu sehen und kichert leise.   
Ich trinke aus der Flasche und dann wird alles schwarz.

Ich sitze auf einen harten Stuhl, Klebeband hält meine Hände an dem Stuhl fest. Ich öffne die Augen und warte auf das Klicken der Kamera. Ein eisiges Windhauch umfängt mich. Ich sehe auf eine kleine, schneebedeckte Lichtung. Chloe liegt auf dem Boden, die Fläche neben ihrem Kopf färbt sich rot.   
*Klick*

Ich kann mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Panik durchströmt mich und ich muss zusehen, wie der große Kerl mit dem dreckigen Bart sich zu ihr herunter beugt während er seinen Penis massiert.   
„NEIN!“ schreie ich, sonst kann ich nichts tun. Der andere Mann schaut mich an, grüne Augen bohren sich in meinen Blick. Blut läuft aus seinem Mund und er röchelt.

„Du hast mich getötet!“ seine Augen sind voller Leid. „Ich hatte eine Familie zu der ich zurück wollte“ feiner Blutnebel schlägt mir ins Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid!“ jammere ich und versuche mich weiter von den Fesseln zu lösen.   
„Du bist nicht die einzige mit einer Zukunft gewesen, hast du auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht jemanden von uns zu retten?“schnarrt eine Blondine neben mir. Mehrere Löcher sind in ihrem Körper, doch ich würde sie überall erkennen.

„Es tut mir leid Victoria“

„Du bist einfach weggerannt und hast uns alle sterben lassen. Ich dachte wir waren Freunde.“

„Kate ich wollte nicht.... bitte vergib mir.“

„Oh ja, dieses Leiden!“

*Klick*

„Max“ ihr Körper wird geschüttelt, sie sieht in die grünen Augen des sterbenden Mannes. „Max!“

„Es tut mir leid!“ *

„Max wach auf!“ Noch einmal schüttelt Chloe an den Schulten ihrer Partnerin. Langsam öffnen sich die Augen und die Punkerin möchte weinen. Schmerz und Leid spiegeln sich in dem Blick ihrer Geliebten wieder. Sie schluckt ihre eigene Trauer über den Anblick herunter.   
„Hey Liebling! Es war nur ein Traum.“ sanft streicht sie Max über die Wange, die noch immer etwas orientierungslos wirkt.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?“ fragt sie müde.   
„Samstag, wir können heute ganz entspannt starten.“ Chloe beugt sich vor und küsst Max auf die Stirn. Sie rollt sich von ihrer Partnerin herunter und legt sich neben sie, breitet ihre Arme aus und sofort kuschelt Max sich, Schutz suchend, an.   
„So schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr, hm?“ fragt die Größere sanft und Max schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Ein Klopfen ertönt und bevor eine der beiden Frauen reagieren kann wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein blonder Wirbelwind kommt hereingestürmt.   
„GUTEN MORGEN!“ tönt es laut und fröhlich. Chloe hat schnell die Decke über den nackten Körper von Max geworfen.   
„Fuck Amber, ich habe gesagt du sollst gefälligst nicht so bei uns hereinstürmen.“ knurrt Chloe aufgebracht, doch das scheint Rachel nicht zu stören.   
„Ich finde es unfair, dass du die einzige bist die Max nackt sehen....oh shit Sorry, Hey Maxi, alles okay?“ sie sieht das tränennasse Gesicht der Fotografin und setzt sich langsam auf die Bettkante.

„Nur ein Albtraum“ nuschelt diese leise, noch immer eng an Chloe gekuschelt.   
„Wolltest du was bestimmtes oder uns einfach in aller Herrgottsfrühe überrumpeln.“  
„Chloe, sei lieb“ murmelt Max gegen ihre Brust.   
„Ich habe die Post geholt als ich mit Joggen fertig war und da waren die hier drin.“ sie wirft Max zwei Briefe hin.

Es herrscht Stille in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer als Max die Briefe nimmt. Sie reißt den ersten auf und ihre Augen fliegen über die Zeilen.

„Sie wollen Blackwell nicht mehr eröffnen, es soll ein Denkmal der Epidemie werden. Zum einjährigen Jubiläum wollen sie es offiziell eröffnen und haben mich gebeten, ob ich eine Rede halten würde, so als einzige Überlebende.“ flüstert Max leise. „Und sie fragen, ob ich erlauben würde, dass sie einen Teil meiner Fotos ausstellen dürfen.“  
Max schließt die Augen und denkt an letzten Dezember zurück. Sie hat einen Anwalt bekommen und ihm alles erzählt was sie erlebt und getan hat.   
„Ich fasse es noch immer nicht, dass das Militär zugegeben hat, was sie getan haben“ raunt Chloe leise in ihr Ohr.   
In Gedanken läuft Max mit einer Kamera durch ihre ehemalige Heimatstadt. Nachdem die eingedämmt war wurde ihr erlaubt zurück zu gehen und ihre Sachen abzuholen. Als sie in der Schule war nahm sie, wie von alleine, eine der teuren Spiegelreflex Kameras der Schule an sich und schoss Fotos. Chloe und Rachel folgten ihr und haben sie nicht unterbrochen, selbst der Soldat ,der sie begleitete, starrte betreten zur Seite. Ihr Therapeut erklärte ihr später, dass es wohl eine Art Bewältigung von ihr war.

Max schließt die Augen und eine Träne wandert ihre Wange herab. Der Griff um ihren Körper verstärkt sich und eine warme Hand legt sich auf ihre Wange.

„Du musst das nicht tun Max, du schuldest niemanden etwas!“ sagt Rachel leise und wischt mit ihrem Daumen eine Träne weg.   
„Rach hat recht Baby!“ Chloe küsst sie leicht hinterm Ohr und Maxs wilder Herzschlag reguliert sich langsam bei der ganzen Wärme und Liebe die sie umgibt.

„Ich denke, ich werde es tun. Ich will es tun, aber....“ nervös beißt sie sich auf die Lippe „könnt ihr mich begleiten?“

„Natürlich!“ sagen beide sofort und eine neue Welle von Wärme hüllt die Fotografin ein.   
Seufzend öffnet Max den zweiten Brief.

„Der ist vom Gericht.“ raunt sie leise und spürt wie ihr übel wird. „die FBI Ermittlungen sind abgeschlossen“ fasst sie die ersten Zeilen für ihre Freunde zusammen. „Die Prescotts und Jefferson wurden post mortem als schuldig verurteilt.“ Max schluckt schwer und erneut laufen Tränen ihre Wangen herab. „Über mehrere Jahre hat Jefferson junge Frauen betäubt, entführt und fotografiert. Sean Prescott war finanziell mit involviert und später sein Sohn Nathan aktiv“ liest die junge Frau weiter. „Sie haben die Foto im Darknet verkauft...“ Max lässt den Brief sinken. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sitzt sie in der Polizeiwache und ein Polizist zeigt ihr die Bilder. Von sich, von Kate und ein paar anderen Schülerinnen die sie flüchtig kannte. 

„Du bist in Sicherheit Max“ flüstert es leise in ihr Ohr und sie öffnet die Augen, nickt langsam. Die blauen Augen fliegen weiter über den Brief.   
„Die Firmen sind an Kristine Prescott übergegangen, die überlebt hat weil sie zu dem Zeitpunkt in Brasilien gelebt hat und alle Parteien sind sich einig, dass ein Teil des Privatvermögens in das Denkmal gesteckt wird und oh....“

„Max, was ist?“ fragt Rachel die sieht, wie blass ihre Freundin plötzlich wird. Chloe schaut über die Schulter der Fotografin.   
„HEILIGE SCHEIßE!“ ruft sie entsetzt aus.   
Rachel nimmt Max den Brief aus der Hand.   
„Wow Max, dass sind hella viele Nullen.“

Max Gedanken überschlagen sich und sie überlegt, ob das immer noch ein Traum ist und was sie von all dem halten soll.   
„Max, hier ist noch ein Brief.“ sagt Rachel und holt sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Mit zittrigen Händen entfaltet sie den Zettel.   
„Der ist von Kristine...“ stellt sie fest „sie entschuldigt sich persönlich dafür, was ihre Familie mir angetan hat. Zusätzlich zu dem Geld schenkt sie uns dreien Aktien der Firma, die sie nun leiten wird.“   
„Uns dreien?“ fragt Chloe perplex.   
„Ja und....wow....und sie hat unsere gesamten Studiengänge bezahlt.“  
„Warte, heißt das, wie studieren jetzt für lau?“ mischt sich Rachel nun ein.   
„Ja...“ bestätigt Max abermals.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn.“ stellt Chloe fest. „Hey Maxi, alles okay?“ fragt die Punkerin nun und drückt ihre Partnerin fester an sich.   
„Ich möchte der Familie von Chad etwas von dem Geld geben....ich weiß, es war Notwehr und ich würde es wieder tun um dich zu retten aber....letzten Endes ist er einfach an den falschen geraten.“  
Erneut blitzen Bilder aus der Vergangenheit auf. Ein anderes Polizeirevier, mit ihrem Anwalt zusammen schildert sie das Geschehen im Wald. David hat ihr die Ausweise der beiden Männer überlassen. Der Größere Kerl war wegen Vergewaltigungen und schweren Körperverletzungen bekannt und Chad und er haben sich zusammengetan, wie Max von Chads Frau erfahren hat. Sie wussten immer, dass Jack nur schlimmes bedeutet, bot aber augenscheinlich den besten Schutz für die kleine Familie. Gegen Max wurde keine Anklage erhoben und trotzdem kann sie den Anblick des 12 Jährigen nicht vergessen, der um seinen Vater getrauert hat, der nie vom Jagen zurück kam.

„Max?“ sanftes rütteln.  
„Ich kann seine Augen nicht vergessen, das Röcheln und....“ zitternd schaut sie auf ihre Hände als ob sie dort das Blut sehen kann. Wieder schließen sich Arme um sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest, aber es wird irgendwann besser und es war nicht deine Schuld“ versucht Rachel sie zu beruhigen.   
„Wir sind an deiner Seite Baby!“ flüstert Chloe in ihr anderes Ohr.

„Ich liebe euch!“ sagt Max schluchzend.

Chloe dreht das Radio in ihrem alten Truck leiser und schaut kurz zu Max herüber.   
„Was ist los Liebling? Du bist den ganzen Nachmittag so still.“

„Chloe halt bitte an“ sagt die Braunhaarige nur und Chloe setzt nervös den Blinker.   
Kaum steht das Auto steigt, da steigt Max auch schon aus. Verwirrt läuft ihr Chloe hinterher.

Vor einem Haus am Strand bleibt die Fotografin stehen. Langsam kommt ihre Partnerin zu ihr, nimmt ihre Hand.   
„Wir sollten mit dem Geld etwas für unsere Zukunft tun.“ sofort beißt die junge Frau sich auf die Lippe und mit unsicherem Blick schaut sie neben sich. „Ich meine, ich will dich nicht drängen, falls....“ sanft landet ein Finger auf den Lippen der Kleineren.   
„Max, ich will dich nicht verlassen. Du bist alles was ich möchte.“ sagt Chloe sanft und küsst die Lippen, die sie gerade noch mit ihrem Finger bedeckt hat. Der Kuss wird immer hungriger und leidenschaftlicher bis Max sich atemlos löst.   
„Wir sollten uns das hier holen. Mit dem Prescott Geld, dem Erbe meiner Eltern und dem Geld vom Staat sollten wir uns das leisten können. Das Haus ist groß genug für uns drei, selbst wenn Rachel irgendwann mal doch etwas festes möchte. Was meinst du?“ nervös kaut sich Max auf der Lippe, die von dem Kuss noch ganz geschwollen ist.

„Maxine Caulfield, fragst du mich gerade, ob wir uns ein Haus am Strand von Santa Monica kaufen sollen?“  
„Max, niemals Maxine! Und....ja....“ lacht sie.   
„Hella ja Baby, lass es uns tun!“ freudig greift sie ihre Partnerin und hebt sie hoch. Max fängt an zu lachen.   
„Chloe, lass mich runter!“ kichert sie und die Punkerin lässt sie sanft wieder auf den Boden gleiten.   
„Wie lange willst du dieses Haus hier schon?“ fragt sie verwirrt und streicht ihrer Geliebten eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe es gerade erst gesehen und es sah perfekt aus. Wir sind nah an der Stadt aber weit genug weg um unsere Ruhe zu haben, wir sind direkt am Meer und dann war da dieses dicke zu verkaufen Schild. Ich meine, es muss nicht das Haus werden, aber.....“ sie seufzt schwer und dreht sich um.  
„Aber was Max?“ Chloe legt einen Arm um die Fotografin.   
„An dem Tag an dem ich dich im Wald habe liegen sehen wusste ich es. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr einen Tag in meinem Leben ohne dich verbringen möchte und....dich zu verlieren ist meine Größte Angst und als die Epidemie vorbei war habe ich jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass du dir jemand besseren suchst und....“ mit einer schnellen Drehung wird sie herum gewirbelt, eine Hand legt sich an ihr Kinn und Chloe zwingt sie zum Augenkontakt.   
„Max, ich weiß, dass du diese Zweifel hast. Ich habe sie auch mit dir, aber nichts auf der Welt kann dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht mehr bei dir sein möchte. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es manchmal weh tut. Ja, wir sind hella jung und alles, aber ich habe in dir meine Seelenverwandte gefunden, ich bin mir sicher. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Egal ob Haus am Strand oder in irgendeiner armseligen Waldhütte.“  
„Es tut mir leid Chloe!“ weint Max drauf los und wirft sich der Punkerin in die Arme.   
„Ist okay Max, wir haben schlimme Sachen erlebt und es dauert bis wir heilen. Aber wir werden heilen, gemeinsam. Ich liebe dich!“  
„Und ich liebe dich!“

Beide gehen zurück zum Truck und Chloe will gerade zur Fahrertür, da spürt sie Zug an ihrer Hand. „Können wir uns noch etwas hinlegen und die Sterne beobachten?“ fragt Max schüchtern und Chloe lächelt liebevoll.   
„Na klar, komm her Hippie!“ und damit greift sie Max an der Hüfte und hebt sie auf die Ladefläche des Trucks, bevor sie hinterher klettert. In einer Box sind Decken die sie raus holt und ausbreitet. Beide Frauen kuscheln sich aneinander und sehen in den Nachthimmel.   
„Hier ist es wirklich ruhig.“ flüstert Chloe nach einer Weile. „Man kann nur das Meeresrauschen hören, weit und breit keine Menschenseele.“ und ein dreckiges Grinsen breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.   
„Ich kenne diesen Ton!“ sagt die Braunhaarige lachend und legt sich auf ihre Partnerin, dabei schiebt sie ihr Knie zwischen die Beine der Punkerin und küsst sie leidenschaftlich.

Chloes Hände gleiten über den Rücken von Max und diese lässt herausfordernd die Zunge über die Lippen ihrer Geliebten fahren. Chloe öffnet ihren Mund etwas und Max beißt sanft zu.   
„Oh fuck Max!“ stöhnt Chloe auf.

Kichernd bewegt Max sich am Körper von Chloe herunter bis sie an der Jeans angekommen ist. Schnell öffnet sie die Hose und zieht sie herunter. Sie löst sich ganz vom Körper der Größeren, schnürt eilig die Stiefel aus und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landen sie in der anderen Ecke der Ladefläche, sofort folgt die Hose der Punkerin. Max hüpft von der Ladefläche und zieht Chloe sanft in ihre Richtung.

„Max...was....oh ja“ die Fotografin hat sich vor den Truck gekniet, die Beine der Punkerin über ihre Schultern gelegt und lässt ihre Zunge über den empfindlichen Kitzler gleiten. Chloes Hände suchen nach Halt doch finden keinen. In der Ferne kann man ein Frauenlachen hören und kurz erstarren beide Liebenden. Chloe hebt den Kopf um ihrer Partnerin in die Augen zu sehen, doch diese funkeln nur voller Schalk.   
„Dann musst du wohl leise sein“ raunt die Fotografin nur und dringt gleich mit zwei Fingern in Chloe ein und legt wieder ihren Mund über das empfindliche Nervenbündel.   
„Oh Shit“ stöhnt Chloe und presst sich ihre eigenen Hand auf den Mund. Max löst sich vom Kitzler um Chloe sanft in den Oberschenkel zu beißen, was ihr ein erneutes Stöhnen entlockt. Schnell erhöht Max ihr Tempo mit dem sie in Chloe eindringt, auch wenn das ihren Arm schmerzen lässt. Dazu saugt und beißt sie an den Innenseiten der empfindlichen Schenkel.   
„Max ich....“ Chloe beißt sich auf die Hand.

Kurz überlegt Max, ob sie den Orgasmus ihrer Geliebten noch etwas hinauszögern soll und schaut auf das lusterfüllte Gesicht ihrer Partnerin. Sie nimmt einen dritten Finger dazu um den richtigen Punkt noch mehr zu stimulieren und saugt wieder an der empfindlichen Stelle. Das bringt Chloe über den Rand, diese presst nun beide Hände auf ihren Mund, während Max das Zucken um ihre Finger spürt. In der Ferne hört man einen Hund bellen und wie ein Mann diesen ruft.

Mit zittrigen Armen greift Chloe nach ihrer Hose und versucht sie anzuziehen. Max hat sich inzwischen erhoben und hilft ihrer Partnerin. Max schließt gerade den Gürtel und schaut in die blauen Augen von Chloe die sie immer noch lustvoll an funkeln da hören sie hinter sich einen Motor.

„ _Ein Glück habe ich es nicht weiter hinausgezögert“_ freut sich Max mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Guten Abend die Damen!“ tönt es aus einem Polizeiauto das neben den beiden hält. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?“  
„Nein Officer, wir haben nur kurz angehalten um uns das Haus anzuschauen.“ sagt Max schnell.

„Okay, aber Sie dürfen hier nicht stehen bleiben, bitte fahren Sie weiter.“  
Chloe will gerade den Mund öffnen da drückt Max sanft ihr Knie.   
„Natürlich, wir sind schon weg.“ sagt die Braunhaarige.   
Der Polizist lächelt freundlich und fährt dann weiter.

Kaum sind die Lichter in dem kleinen Waldstück verschwunden fangen beide an zu lachen.   
„Max, Max, Max, ich scheine ein schlechter Einfluss für dich zu sein. Einfach den armen Polizisten anlügen“ grinst Chloe breit und hüpft ebenfalls von der Ladefläche.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, dass ich dich auf deinem Truck verführt habe.“  
„Nah, so ist es wohl besser, wir sollten nach Hause und mit Rach sprechen“.  
  


Nervös sitzt die Blonde auf der gemeinsamen Couch und spielt mit ihrem Federohrring. Sie hat eine Nachricht von Max bekommen, dass beide mit ihr reden müssen.

„ _Sie werden mir sagen, dass sie mich lieben, es in dem kleinen Apartment aber langsam zu eng für und drei wird.“_ geht sie das Szenario wieder in ihrem Kopf durch.   
Sie hört ein fröhliches Lachen und dann den Schlüssel im Schloss. Kaum betreten ihre beiden Freunde den Raum sind sie still und schauen ernst.   
„Hey Rach!“ grüßt Chloe sie und kommt mit Max an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer herein.  
„Ihr wolltet reden?“  
„Ja!“ sagt die Braunhaarige und reibt sich nervös im Nacken. „Ich hab über das Geld und meine Zukunft nachgedacht und über alles, was uns so passiert ist und ich habe ein paar Entscheidungen getroffen.“  
„Mich hat es auch ziemlich überrascht“ mischt sich Chloe nun ein und wischt sich nervös die einzelne blaue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Wir sind in Santa Monica vorbeigefahren und da habe ich es gesehen. Dieses wunderschöne Haus, direkt am Strand und nun ja...ich möchte es gerne kaufen.“ Max schaut verliebt zu Chloe die sie ebenso verliebt zurück ansieht.   
„Oh....ich verstehe!“ sagt Rachel und spürt Trauer und Freude in sich. Sie liebt ihre beiden Freundinnen und wünscht ihnen nur das Beste tut sich aber mit dem Gedanken schwer, nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen zu leben.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es versteht!“ sagt nun Chloe provokant.

„Rachel, wir wollen mit dir zusammen umziehen. Wir suchen uns ein Haus, was groß genug für uns alle ist.“ erklärt Max breit grinsend.  
„Aber nur, wenn wir ein abschließbares Schlafzimmer bekommen“ grinst die Punkerin.  
„Und nur, wenn du das willst!“ sagt Max nun im ernsteren Ton.   
Rachel schaut ungläubig auf das Pärchen.   
„Ich glaube wir haben sie kaputt gemacht!“ sagt Chloe in gespieltem ernst.   
„Oder sie stellt sich tot um uns nicht sagen zu müssen, dass sie die Nase von uns voll hat.“ schlägt die Fotografin den erste Ton mit an.   
„Ist das euer ernst?“  
Max und Chloe sehen sich nachdenklich an.   
„Natürlich Dummkopf!“ sagt Chloe dann und Rachel springt auf um ihren beiden Freundinnen in die Arme zu fallen. Sie gibt beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückt sie an sich.   
„Ich bin so was von dabei! Ich liebe euch Leute!“ Freudentränen laufen ihre Gesicht herab.

„Aww und wir lieben dich Rach!“ flüstert Max der Blonden ins Ohr.   
„Es gibt trotzdem keinen Dreier!“ raunt Chloe in das andere Ohr und alle drei lachen.


End file.
